Ten Miracles: Aoshi & Misao love fics collection
by hironohime
Summary: Ten chapters of one shot collections that contains drabbles, fluffs, some serious ones written in different backgrounds focused on Aoshi & Misao.
1. Mission Improbable

**Title : Mission Improbable**

**Background: Meiji era**

**Warning : Some amount of OOCness and harsh language.**

**Summary : An original sequel to episode 89 of the animation**

* * *

><p>"I swear I saw Shinomori Aoshi smiled while holding the paper balloon you gave him!" Yahiko emphasized his tone.<p>

"I've been living with him for more than ten years and I've never seen him smile even once. You must be hallucinating." Misao concluded as she placed her cup of green tea.

"I wasn't hallucinating, you moron!" the samurai boy insisted as he banged the dining table with both hands.

"Are you challenging me into a fight, impudent brat?" The ninja girl clenched her fists.

"Well, if you wish so I'd be glad to be your opponent. After all I really have no idea about what you see in that gloomy man called Shinomori Aoshi. There are much better guys available out there." Yahiko pointed his bamboo sword at Misao. He was answered by her daggers that pinned him to the wall behind. It was so accurate that they only caught his kimono and missed his flesh.

"You know nothing about Aoshi sama. So, don't you dare to insult him like that ever again!" Misao raged.

"Cut it off you two!" Kaoru snapped at the hell-raisers.

"He started it first." Misao pointed at Yahiko.

"Hey!, I was just trying to help you since you're not making any progress at all." Yahiko fought back while removing the daggers from his kimono.

"Enough!, I don't want to hear any more excuses from both of you. Yahiko, go to practice some sword techniques I taught you yesterday now," the assistant instructor of Kamiya Dojo placed a hand on her waist while her free hand pointed at the Dojo direction.

Yahiko clucked his tongue as he left the spot. Misao was about to go back to the guest room when Kaoru caught her left wrist.

"We still have some unfinished matters here, Misao chan." The recent leader of Oniwabanshu raised an eyebrow looking confused at Kaoru.

"I want you to wear this and go get _ningyoyaki_ (doll shaped mini sponge cake with custard filling) for Okina at Asakusa now." Kaoru handed the younger girl a black _yukata _(summer kimono) with cherry blossom pattern.

"You said that you'll get the _ningyoyaki_ by yourself tomorrow morning, didn't you?" Misao protested.

"Well, I change my mind. Now, get change quickly. I have some matters to be finished." Kaoru pushed Misao to her room.

"Why are you being so pushy?. It's already dark outside." Misao grunted before she closed the room door behind her.

"I'll be waiting at the entrance." Kaoru ignored the protest and walked toward the living room as she formed a huge evil smile on her face. Definitely she was up into something evil and nobody except her knew about it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Kaoru san. This piece of cloth was such a pain in the ass that it refused to cooperate with me." Misao explained as she ran hastily toward the entrance. Her wooden sandals produced a loud noise when they hit the hard ground. Misao scratched her head confusedly when Kaoru didn't response at all.<p>

"Kaoru san?" she walked closer to take a better look at the person who was standing in front of the entrance gate. She accidentally dropped her drawstring bag to the ground when she found out who exactly the person was.

"A-Aoshi…sama…" She muttered in panic. She could feel the pace of her heartbeat rose up causing her difficulty in breathing.

"Kamiya Kaoru told me to accompany you to Asakusa since she has some house chores to do." Aoshi explained as he picked up her bag from the ground, cleaned the dirt then handed it to her.

An image of Kaoru the devil with two black horns on her head and bat wings on her back grinning appeared in Misao's mind. She was deceived and the fact annoyed her so much that she unintentionally clenched her fists.

"Misao." The low voice of her beloved brought her back to the real world.

"Yes, Aoshi sama?" she shyly replied.

"We should be going." The tall man continued before he walked to the market direction.

"Sure." She followed him cheerfully.

Unfortunately, the recent and former Oniwabanshu leaders did not notice some foreign eyes staring straight at them behind their back.

"Would you explain why do we have to follow them?" Sanosuke whispered.

"Aren't you curious about their love progress?" Kaoru asked back.

"Kaoru dono, I'm afraid that I prefer to go back home since the dishes are waiting to be washed," Kenshin was about to walk back home when Kaoru caught his pony tail.

"The dishes can wait until tomorrow but the couple won't so you're coming with us." She concluded as she dragged the poor red haired samurai along.

"Orooo..." Kenshin's voices faded out.

* * *

><p>There were several numbers of food stalls and the place was really crowded. Misao noticed every female no matter how old they are blushed and some of them even fainted when they saw Aoshi who was dressed in his usual ninjya uniform. She knew it better than anyone else in this world that if he was dressed in his white stripes dark grey <em>yukata<em>, she will be the one who ended up fainting with a nosebleed.

Misao stopped at the _ningyoyaki_ stall and bought some as a gift to Okina.

"I got them, Aoshi sama." She raised the paper bag cheerfully and skipped her way toward him. Unfortunately, she was too delightful that she didn't pay attention to the medium size stone below her. She tripped over it and was about to kiss the ground when a strong hand caught her on the waist preventing her fall.

"Thank you." She turned around and gave him a hug.

Aoshi could feel his cheeks heated when something soft and spongy pressed against his abdomen. It was her breasts. Misao immediately released her grip on him and blushed like crazy when she found out that some people around were giggling at her action.

"Hmm... it seems like the weasel girl is much better than you in conducting the act of love approach." Sanosuke who hid behind a plum tree nearby smirked and was answered right away with a hard blow on his nose from the angry Kaoru.

"Wow!, that really was a hard one" said a familiar voice from behind. Kaoru turned around and gasped when they found the voice owner.

"Yahiko!"

"Shh!, they'll find us. Did you forget that they're the famous Oniwabanshu leaders?" Yahiko placed a forefinger on his lips.

"Why are you following us?" Kaoru asked with an irritated tone.

"I just want to make sure that Misao is doing everything properly. Well, to be honest she's a quicker than you in love field so it's quite fun for me to follow her love progress." Yahiko smiled.

"Why…you…" Kaoru was about to give another uppercut when Kenshin caught her right hand and calmed her down.

"They're heading to the South. Let's follow them" Sanosuke commanded after he rubbed his bruised nose with his hand.

The amateur spies tiptoed their way to where the couple headed.

* * *

><p><em>Misao is no longer a child, she is an adult woman<em>

Kenshin's words echoed continuously in Aoshi's mind as he stared at the figure of Misao in her _yukata_. He had to admit that the former human slayer was right about her. He realized that there were some visible changes of maturity in her features. He noticed that when some unknown guys gave her lustful looks.

"Hey, pretty lady. Why don't you leave that gloomy guy of yours and join me in a fancy dinner?" A blonde guy dressed in U.S. army uniform greeted Misao with his broken Japanese.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to play around." Misao bowed politely.

"Don't play hard with me, missy." The guy grabbed her right hand.

Misao was about to fight back when Aoshi moved forward and placed the tip of his Kodachi under the man's jaw.

"You heard her." Aoshi said firmly.

Then man immediately released Misao and ran in panic as if he had seen some sort of ghost.

"Thank you again, Aoshi sama." She smiled at him while blushing like crazy.

"My pleasure." Aoshi put his Kodachi back to its sheathe.

"Phew!, that was scary." Kaoru let out a relief sigh.

"If I were the blonde man I would have died in shock." Yahiko added while he shed the cold sweat on his temple.

"I feel kinda strange to find a look of disturbed on Aoshi's face since he always keeps his poker face." Sanosuke rubbed his chin.

"Also, I don't think it's necessary to draw out the _kodachi_ since he is a master of _kenpo._" Kaoru added.

"People do change. Even those with poker face like Aoshi." Kenshin said as he smiled friendly.

"Oh come on, Misao! His hand is not some sort of scenery you can stare at forever. Grab it, goddammit!" Yahiko yelled.

"You're talking too loud." Sanosuke immediately covered Yahiko's mouth.

Misao turned around and examined her surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked calmly.

"I thought I just heard Yahiko's voice." She answered.

"Yahiko's voice?" he repeated.

"Never mind about that, Aoshi sama. Let's go home before everyone starts to worry." She concluded as she stared at Aoshi's left hand. Two inner voices fought inside her mind.

_Take his hand right away, spastic girl!_

_No! what if he snaps your hand right away?_

_Do it before someone take him away from you!_

In a speed of light she took his left hand with her right hand. Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise when he found his hand entwined with hers. Misao tried her best to look normal though in fact she was quite sure that some people in five meters range could hear the echoes of her heartbeat. She flushed when she felt him squeezing her hand gently.

"Way to go, girl!" Yahiko raised both hands happily.

"Shh!" Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosuke placed a forefinger on their lips.

"Sorry, but this is getting more fun than I expected" Yahiko grinned as he moved carefully behind the grass to keep spying on the couple. He smirked when he saw the couple sitting next to each other at a wood bench nearby.

"What now?" Sanosuke asked.

"Are you dense or what? There's only one thing a man would ask after dragging a woman to a deserted place." Yahiko gave a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Kaoru added stupidly.

"A kiss." Yahiko claimed as his lips formed a big smile. He was replied by big smiles from Kaoru and the rest.

Meanwhile, Misao stared at the starry sky above nervously as she searched for interesting conversation topic to break the silence.

"Aoshi sama." She called him.

"Yes?"

"Do I still look like a six years old little girl to you?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because you told me that I don't change at all when I gave you the paper balloon yesterday." Misao frowned.

"I was talking about your personality not your appearance." Both of Misao's cheeks turned rosy red when she heard his words.

"So…so…do you think of me as an adult woman?" She re-confirmed tensely.

After a moment that seemed like forever he nodded. A big happy smile was formed on her cute face. Aoshi was about to say something when he found out that she was crying. He was an expert in dealing with any kind of enemies. Unfortunately, he had no idea about how to deal with a crying woman.

"Why is she crying? I thought people cry only when they're sad." Yahiko uttered.

"People call it the tears of joy." Sanosuke explained.

"Oh my God, I'm…so happy…for…her." Kaoru started to sob.

"You can use this, Kaoru dono." Kenshin took a handkerchief out of his kimono pocket and handed it to the sobbing girl.

On the other hand, Aoshi who was still confused about dealing with the crying Misao finally decided to take off his combat gloves and started to wipe her tears away with his bare hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's not your fault." He replied promptly.

Green blue eyes stared at the small ice blue eyes. No words exchanged, only the sound of summer breeze and the voice of some crickets filled the romantic atmosphere. She closed her eyes when he tilted her chin up and leaned forward.

"Aaachoo!"

The two ninjas immediately rose to their feet and drew out their weapons when they heard the sneezing voice.

"Show yourselves!" Misao yelled as she drew out her daggers.

"You just ruined the romantic athmosphere!" Yahiko punched Sanosuke's right arm.

"You should blame the person who was talking behind my back." Sanosuke complained.

"I can't believe that all of you spied on us!" Misao screamed angrily. Her face turned red.

"Well, it ended up in failure though." Kaoru sighed.

"Let's go home." Yahiko concluded as he started to walk in front of the others.

"I apologize for the interruption, Aoshi." Kenshin said bitterly.

"Never mind." The tall guy replied shortly.

"Anyway, when are you planning to tell her your true feeling?" Kenshin continued.

"Sooner or later, when the time comes" Aoshi answered as he smiled at Misao who was busy throwing daggers at Yahiko.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Phew!, chapter one finally done. I read the news that the new version of Rurouni Kenshin animation will be in theaters on December this year so I bought the comics at second hand book store and re-read them. I ended up liking Aoshi again and was fully inspired to write some love fics on Aoshi &amp; Misao since they're one of my favorite pairings. Anyway, chapter 2 will be coming in less than a week (^o^). Please R &amp; R (^_-)v<strong>_


	2. One More Chance

**Title : One More Chance**

**Background: Meiji Era. Aoshi, 32 years old. Misao, 22 years old.**

**Warning: Some amount of OOCness and harsh language.**

**Summary: Misao left Aoiya without telling anyone where she headed.**

* * *

><p>Aoshi lied on his back while staring at the starry night sky above him. It had been a year since Misao left the Aoiya without telling anybody where she headed. He had been searching for her all over Japan. Every back-alley, train station platforms, temples and countless places. As the result, he found gawking priests, some mafias, rats and alley cats, blushing women on his way but Misao was nowhere to be found.<p>

Aoshi arrived at Osaka city at morning and wondered through the city. Unfortunately, he ended up with nothing but some boxes of expensive green tea given by some unknown ladies who drooled over his appearance at the local market. He informed them about Misao's characteristics and asked them whether they have seen her in the city. But, all of them shook their heads and he was rewarded by their unexpected responses instead.

"I could be this 'Misao' girl if you want to," said the youngest lady.

"No, I'm better than her since I have bigger boobs." The other lady protested.

He immediately left the spot when the ladies started to fight each other since he didn't want to waste any second for such unimportant matters. Aoshi closed his eyes as he recalled his childhood memory with his precious one.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aoshi sama."_

_Three years old Misao called him while running cheerfully. Her clothes, face, hands and legs were all covered in dirt._

"_What is it, Misao?" He replied._

"Misao has_ caught a falling star." She smiled while showing him her tightly closed right fist._

"_Show me." Aoshi kneeled down to take a better look._ _To his surprise Misao shook her head._

"_Misao will show it to Aoshi sama later." She said._

"_Why?" The eleven years old boy raised an eyebrow._

"_Because Misao needs to make a wish first." She closed her eyes and mumbled something. Then, she opened her eyes and showed him what she had been gripping._

_It was a tiny shuriken._

_He was sure enough that Okina must have thrown it at the same time Misao saw the shooting star and told her that it was the falling star._

"_You are bleeding." Aoshi said after he examined her right hand._

_It seemed like she was gripping on it too tight since she was afraid that it might escape._

"_Here's the medicine box, Sir." Hanya who was practicing nearby handed the medicine box to his leader. Aoshi took one of the medicine bottles._

"_Misao sama, let me keep your star so Aoshi sama can take care of your wound." Beshimi kneeled down beside the small lady and was about to take her star when she immediately drew her hand back to her chest._

"_No one except Misao is allowed to touch the star because when it happens the wish Misao made won't be granted." She said as several tear drops fell to her cheeks._

_Beshimi let out a heavy sigh._

"_What did you wish for?" Aoshi asked kindly._

"_For Aoshi sama to stay by Misao's side forever." She muttered in a low voice._

"_You don't have to ask the falling star to grant that wish." Aoshi replied._

"_Why?" The girl stared at him confusedly._

"_Because, I can grant that wish right away." He answered firmly. Misao's face turned red._

"_Let me to take care of your wound." He demanded. Misao nodded and handed Beshimi her so-called falling star._

"_Aoshi sama." She called him while wiping her tears._

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you promise?" She stretched out her pinky._

"_You have my words." He linked his pinky with hers._

_**End of flashback**_

He had promised her not to leave her behind. However, he broke his promise by leaving her to a journey with his subordinates when she was sleeping. Furthermore, he nearly sent Okina to heaven with the deadly blow of his swords when he was obsessed by his own selfish will to place a flower of 'the strongest' for his subordinates who died due to his careless mistakes.

He knew that any word of apology won't be able to repair the bitter past he had created with his own hands. But, to his surprise Misao was crying the tears of joy when she saw him coming back home from the battle with Shishio. She refused to take a rest until she saw him back home with her own eyes. He knew better than anyone else that a sinful man like him doesn't deserve a love from such an innocent girl. That was why he told her that she deserved someone better than him on their way back home after the cherry blossom viewing with Kenshin and the others when she told him that she wants to be by his side for the rest of her life. The next morning he was awake forcefully by Okina's weeping voice that was loud enough to be heard by all citizens of Kyoto. He hasn't seen Misao since then.

Aoshi stood up, cleaned his ninja uniform and started to continue his journey back to the Aoiya.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home." Aoshi received an unfriendly greeting from Okina.<p>

"I'm home." He responded plainly.

"Any news about Misao?" Aoshi shook his head.

"I see."

"Okina! we need some help here." Okon yelled in panic as she pointed at enormous number of customers queuing in front of Aoiya.

"Aoshi, get my kitchen apron!" the old man commanded.

"I don't know where it is."

"It's inside Misao's closet!" Okina replied harshly before he headed to the restaurant.

Aoshi climbed the stairs and slid opened the first room on the right. It was neat and he noticed some old paper cranes and a paper balloon he gave to Misao when they were little on the study desk. He opened her closet and took a box on which was written 'Okina's kitchen apron'. He removed the cover and his eyes widened in surprise when he found a small envelope with Okina's name at the attention row.

"Aoshi, what took you so long?" Okina complained as he walked into the room.

"There's a letter in the box." Aoshi answered as he handed Okina the white envelope. Okina flipped the envelope and gasped when he read the sender's name.

"It's from Misao!" He screamed happily as he torn the envelope and took the letter out. Aoshi stood beside his old man and read the letter along.

_Dear Jiiya,_

_When you find this letter I'm sure that I already left the Aoiya. I'm sorry to make you worry. I know I'm being selfish but, I really need to do this to move forward. I'm going to give you a hint on where I'm hiding so read the following hints carefully._

_Rice, Port_

_I'm sure that as a member of Oniwabanshu you can solve the riddle right away. I really hope I can see you again in near future and if I can't then let's meet each other in the next life._

_P.S.: Please send my warm regards to Kenshin and the others_

_Cheers,_

_Misao_

"My angel, Misao!" Okina started to weep. Aoshi took the letter from Okina's hand and re-read the hints.

"She's in the States." He concluded.

"What?" Okina shed his tears promptly.

"The word 'rice' is read differently when written in Chinese characters and it refers to the States." Aoshi explained.

"The States is not a small country you can explore in a night, boy. You have to be specific," Okina complained.

"She should've arrived in one of the major ports there."

"Major ports in the States would be…"

"New York, Boston, Baltimore, Philadelphia and New Orleans." Okina had not finished his words yet when the Oniwabanshu ex-leader who's now working as the owner of Aoiya answered.

"You just have to check the immigration records when you arrive at those cities and you'll definitely find her," Okina beamed happily.

"I don't think I deserve the right to bring her back home." Okina gave a look of disbelief to the younger man beside him.

"Are you trying to run away from the fact again, Aoshi?"

"Definitely not. I have promised the former leader to take good care of her and I have come to a solution that it is best for her to find a better guy." He replied calmly.

"Misao is the one who decides what is best for her. Not you or the former leader!" Okina stressed his tone.

"It is irrational for a woman to choose a man who betrayed her twice." Aoshi added.

"No one needs to be a rational to love someone, Aoshi."

"You're not making any sense, Okina."

"You kept denying your true feeling toward her with your words but deep inside you were longing for her. That's why you kept searching throughout Japan the whole year and now when you found where she is you just walk away from the fact to protect yourself from being rejected. Open your eyes, Aoshi. Look at the coward you have become!" Okina gritted his teeth aguishly. Aoshi fell in silence.

"It is your duty to bring Misao back home." Okina concluded as he closed the door harshly behind him. For the first time in his life Shinomori Aoshi, the ex-leader of Edo's famous Oniwabanshu finally realized that he was in love.

* * *

><p><em>Some months later<em>

Misao curled up after she pulled the thin blanket to cover her body. She was wearing a white negligee with her shoulder length hair loosened. The temperature was low enough to make her shivered and she could not afford any heating equipment since she could only find an occasional work at the New York port due to incapability of speaking English. She sighed when she realized that the cold towel on her forehead fell to the floor. It had been two days since she ran a high fever. She rose up slowly from her bed and was about to get a glass of water when her front door sprung open revealing the figure of a familiar image dressed in black suits.

"A-Aoshi…sama..." She uttered weakly.

"Misao, let's go home." He walked closer then took her right hand.

"Let go of me!" She snapped his hand and grabbed the edge of her bed to keep her balance.

"Misao..." A look of hurt was shown in his green blue orbs.

"Leave me alone. You only think of me as a burden." She requested weakly.

"Listen to me, Misao." He pleaded.

"I have been listening enough to all of your excuses and I don't have enough patience to hear more." She covered her ears with both hands. Tears fell down both of her cheeks as she sobbed hard. He frowned.

"Hannya kun and the others may be unfortunate but I believe that they're satisfied since they managed to protect you." She continued.

"Misao..." He called her.

"Aoshi sama, please don't turn me into an unfortunate living dead by denying my presence all the time." She chocked painfully. Her endlessly falling tears have caused her difficulty in breathing properly. Aoshi leaned forward and embraced the girl in front of him lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Misao. But, I need you by my side." He whispered while caressing her locks. Misao gasped at his words before she slowly moved her hands to hug his lower back.

"Let's go home, Misao and let's start from the beginning." He continued. After a while, Misao nodded to his request.

Aoshi removed his jacket and covered her tiny body with it before lifting her up in bridal style and stormed out of the house.

"Way to go, love birds!" A guy in his early fourties from the neighborhood raised a thumb at them.

Misao could feel her face burning with something other than fever. After running for about half an hour, they finally arrived at the port. Aoshi bought two one way tickets for them before they climbed the stairs into the ship. He placed her on the bed when they entered their room. From her weight he found that she has lost some pounds. He managed to order a bowl of chicken soup, so he placed it on the table nearby and helped her into a sitting position. She obediently ate the soup until the last drop before she lied back to her former position. Her cheeks were rosy red due to her high fever and she was trembling.

"Aoshi sama, what are you doing?" she got panic when she saw him started to remove his upper clothes.

"Reducing your fever with my body temperature," he answered plainly.

She shut her eyes tightly when he took off her clothes. Misao felt her heartbeat pace rose up when their bare skin met each other. He hugged her shoulders and drew her closer to his muscular chest.

"Aoshi sama."

"Yes?"

"I thought I could get a new guy and start a better life at the new place. But, I realized that I was mistaken." He did not dare to give any response.

"Whenever I go to sleep I dreamed about you. No matter how hard I try, everything my eyes caught just remind me of you."

"Enough, Misao." He told her.

"Aoshi sama, please let me stay by your side. You are the only one that I love and it is tearing me apart to live in a world without you in it." She sobbed. He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Misao," he whispered.

"Yes, Aoshi sama?" She replied after wiping her endlessly falling tears.

There was a long pause.

"Would you give me one more chance to love you from the beginning?" Aoshi said after he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Misao felt tears welled up in both of her eyes again.

"My pleasure." She replied. He smiled at her. She was glad when she noticed that it wasn't an artificial smile. For the first time in her life she was finally able to retrieve his real smile.

"Aoshi sama."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you came to Aoiya late at night and I was just finished taking a bath?"

"Yes"

"Did you saw me naked?" After a moment that seemed like forever Aoshi nodded.

"You pervert! You shall take the responsibility." She chuckled.

"Is that a marriage proposal?" He asked playfully. Misao could feel her face heated up when she heard his question.

"What would you say if it is?" She asked him nervously.

"Yes, of course." He answered firmly.

She smiled as tears of joy fell from both of her eyes. Aoshi leaned forward and locked his lips with hers in a long and passionate kiss.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Summer Surprise

**Title : Summer Surprise **

**Warnings: Some amount of OOCness, carefully censored lime and minor harsh languages. **

**Settings : Meiji Era. Misao, 20 years old. Aoshi, 30 years old. **

**Summary: A huge surprise in summer for the happy couple. **

* * *

><p>He drew her closer to him before covering their bare skins with a thin blanket. She leaned forward to his broad chest as she adjusted her harsh breath.<p>

"Did I hurt you?" he asked while caressing her shoulder length blue locks gently.

"I'm fine, Aoshi sama. You don't have to worry about that" she smiled.

It has been a month since they got married and the season has changed to summer. Misao touched some of the old bruises on his chest lovingly. The bruises are the proof of his bravery. However, at the same time they are also the proof of his pain. She moved upward and circled his neck before she drew his head closer to her.

"Misao" he uttered her name.

He could feel his face burning when his left cheek sensed the soft feeling of her now well-developed breasts.

They have known each other ever since they were a little but only a few words spoken between them. He had been keeping a distance between them to keep his promise to the former leader since he believed that affection blinds reason. However, he finally realized that he was an ordinary man who is not capable to escape from a special feeling called love.

"You know what, Aoshi sama?"

"Hmm..."

"I've been thinking these whole years about what I'm going to do with my life and I finally came to a conclusion" she stated.

"Tell me"

"I promise I will do my best in protecting you heart until death do us apart so please remember that you're not alone because I'm always there to share both happiness and pain with you" Misao claimed as she caressed his raven locks.

"I don't think a sinful man like me deserve that" he replied sadly.

Misao let out a big sigh.

"Aoshi sama, every man deserves happiness no matter how sinful he is" she continued.

He felt all of his burdens lifted up when her heard her words. He has failed to protect his subordinates in the past so he swore in his heart that he shall not fail in protecting his one and only precious full bloom flower in front of him.

"Thank you, Misao. I'm lucky to have you by my side" Aoshi lips formed a happy smile as he breathed her nice scent on the crook of her neck.

"My pleasure" she answered promptly.

He kindly brought down her hands from his neck before tilting her chin up and leaned forward.

"Aoshi!, Misao!. Get your lazy asses to Aoiya as soon possible!. It's almost noon!"

The happy couple let out heavy sighs in a chorus when Okina's screaming voice from downstairs echoed. Their good morning kiss was delayed. Lazily, the couple rose from the bed and started to put some clothes on. Misao took a thin layer of cloth to cover her breasts.

She recalled her memory of what happened last night while putting on a pink yukata with cherry blossom pattern. She could still feel his gentle touches and kisses on her bare skin and he was so careful as if she was a fragile ceramic art when they enjoyed a long and nice journey to cloud nine together.

Misao was struggling with her obi when Aoshi who was wearing a dark grey yukata came closer.

"Let me do it" he said.

She flushed as she handed him her yellow obi and in less than a minute he professionally tied it neatly.

"Thank you, Aoshi sama" she said as she followed him downstairs.

* * *

><p>Misao gasped when she saw the costumers of Aoiya.<p>

"It's been a while, Misao" Yahiko greeted her.

"I miss going shopping with you, Misao chan" Kaoru added as she placed her son on her lap.

"Hey, weasel girl!" Sano greeted and he was answered by some flying kunais as usual.

"I would have picked you guys up at the train station if you let me know in advance" Misao beamed.

"Here's some _ohagi_ (red bean cake). I think it's enough for the whole member of Aoiya" Megumi handed a huge box full of _ohagi_.

"Thank you so much, Megumi san. Aoshi sama would be delightful to have some of these with his green tea" Misao took the huge box and passed it to Okon who was standing nearby.

"It's been a while, Aoshi. How have you been?" Kenshin greeted the tall guy who stood in front of him.

"I'm fine though I must admit that I miss my old duty" he replied as he helped Misao to place some ice barley tea and rice crackers on the table.

"I see. Anyway, Misao dono" Kenshin averted his gaze to the girl in pink yukata

"What is it, Himura?"

"You look far more mature than before" he continued.

Several dots of cherry blossom pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey!, what's with that nasty look of yours?. Did you do something good that lasts until morning last night?" Yahiko smirked.

"Yahiko kun!" Tsubame pinched her boyfriend's left arm for his indelicate words.

The rest except Kenji who has no idea about what was going on focused their gazes to Aoshi who just ignored them by sipping his tea with both of his eyes shut tightly.

"Anyone care to have some watermelons?" Omasu asked as she lifted a big plate full of watermelons.

"Me!" Kenji raised his right hand cheerfully.

"Here you go, little pumpkin" Omasu placed a small cut of the watermelon on his plate.

"Thank you" Kenji said before he placed his first bite on the watermelon.

"Hey, rooster head!. That's my watermelon you're eating" Yahiko yelled at Sanosuke.

"First come, first served" the street fighter replied.

In contrast with the boys fighting over their favorite fruit, Misao was staring blankly at her watermelon as if it has turned into some sort of slimy alien.

"My angel, why aren't you eating?. You love watermelons don't you?" Okina tapped her on the shoulder.

"Well, I don't feel like eating anything today" she answered.

All the gazes in the room immediately focused on her.

"Don't tell me that you're having a diet" Kaoru shot an irritated look.

"No, I'm not. I think I just caught a cold" she summarized.

"I can check you if you want to" Megumi offered.

Misao was about to comply to the offer when she felt nauseous. She rushed her back to the backyard and threw up.

"Misao dono!"

"My angel!"

"Misao chan!"

"Weasel girl!"

"Misao san!"

Several voices were calling her name anxiously.

"Would you please give us some privacy here so I can check on her?" Megumi spoke to the crowd.

"Let's wait at the living room" Yahiko said as he led the crowd out of the spot.

Misao cleaned her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Come to your bedroom when you're finished" Megumi handed her patient a cup of water.

* * *

><p>Megumi smirked when she saw same red bruises on her patient's body.<p>

"What's so funny?" Misao who was annoyed asked.

"I didn't know that a gloomy man like him could love a girl like this" the female doctor answered.

"You have no right to insult Aoshi sama!" Misao replied angrily.

Megumi chuckled.

"Now what?"

"Sorry, I just recalled a memory from the past when you yelled at me for calling Aoshi with rude nicknames" Megumi explained.

"Aoshi sama is not a cold and heartless person like what everyone thinks. He is a kind and loving person" Misao added.

"Enough bragging about your husband. Take a deep breath and exhale" Megumi commanded as she placed a stethoscope on Misao's chest.

Misao had no choice but to obey the foxy woman in front of her.

"So?. Am I going to die, doctor Megumi?" she teased when she saw the doctor placed her equipment back to their proper place.

"When was your last period?" Megumi shot her a serious look.

Misao lost her word.

"Misao, don't make me ask the same question" she insisted.

"Two months ago" she answered plainly.

"I'll bring Aoshi here" Megumi rose from her seat.

"Wait!. Am I…." she couldn't continue her words.

Megumi let out a big sigh.

"I heard two heartbeats and I'm quite sure about that" the doctor concluded.

* * *

><p>"Shinomori Aoshi"<p>

Aoshi nearly jumped from his seat when he heard his full name being called all of sudden.

Kenshin and the rest stopped talking as they stared at Megumi. Yahiko dropped his rice cracker, Tsubame chocked, Kaoru gawked while Sanosuke gulped his last bite of _ohagi_.

"Come with me. Misao needs to talk to you" the female doctor stated.

Aoshi calmly rose up from his seat. To be honest he was feeling uneasy since Megumi's face was very serious back there.

_What if she is suffering from an uncure desease?_

_Will she survive?_

Some negative thoughts crossed Aoshi's mind as he walked toward the direction of Misao's room.

"Misao, it's me" he said when he arrived in front of her room door.

"Come in, Aoshi sama"

He slid the door open and walked in before he closed it behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Aoshi sama. It's just…"

"It's just what?" he continued.

"I'll tell you that later. First, I have some questions to ask you, Aoshi sama" she smiled.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"May I?" she asked again.

He nodded in agreement.

"Are you going hate me if I am as big as a cow?"

He gave her a confused look but soon he was convinced about what she was trying to tell him.

"Of course not, silly" he answered firmly.

"Aoshi sama!" she beamed happily as she hugged him.

Meanwhile, the happy couple didn't realize that several intruders were peeking from some small holes they made on the shoji door.

"Mommy, why are they hugging?" Kenji whispered.

"It's because Aunt Misao is going to have a baby" Kaoru replied with a smile.

"Are you sure, mommy?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart"

Kenji immediately opened the shoji door and walked in.

"Congratulations to uncle Aoshi and aunt Misao!" he announced out loud.

Misao quickly released her grip on Aoshi and gawked when she saw some other faces behind Kenji.

"Oh my God, not again!" she buried her eyes in her own hands.

"So, it's going to be a weasel girl or a weasel boy" Sanosuke smirked.

"Stop calling me and my kid weasel, rooster head!" Misao protested.

"Omasu, prepare the red rice!. Kuro, get the finest sake we have!. Tell the neighbours to gather at Aoiya at seven sharp today!. It's going to be a long night, everyone!" Okina announced as he hugged the happy couple.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

8


	4. Sweet Temptation

**Title : Sweet Temptation **

**Warning: Some amount of OOCness and censored lime. **

**Settings: Meiji era. Misao, 18 years old. Aoshi, 28 years old. **

**Summary: Misao decided to seduce Aoshi since he was not making any move on her. **

* * *

><p>Two years have passed since the fight with Yukishiro Enishi. The members of Aoiya have come to stay overnight at Kamiya Dojo in order to help the preparation of Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding.<p>

Misao and her female comrades who just finished cleaning Kaoru's house decided to take an afternoon tea break at their favorite place in town, the Akabeko.

"Congratulations for your engagement, Kaoru san" Misao raised her cup.

"Thank you Misao chan. I still can't believe that I'm getting married in less than two days" the recent owner of Kamiya Dojo's face turned as red as a boiled crab.

"I'm so happy for you, Kaoru chan" Megumi added.

"Thank you, Megumi san" Kaoru bowed at the elder lady.

"I hope we'll be able to attend one more wedding in near future though" Tae smirked as she stared at Misao.

The now eighteen years old ninja girl averted her look away while blushing.

"By the way, Misao chan. Did you make any progress in your relationship with Aoshi san?" Kaoru asked while munching her _kuzumochi _(arrowroot cake).

"Not at all"

Misao answered plainly as she scooped her _oshiruko_ (red bean soup).

"That's too bad"

Tsubame said as she placed a cup of hot green tea on the table.

"My bad. I'm too short for a girl of my age and I'm not attractive"

Misao frowned as she stared sadly on her chest.

"Actually, I know the way to make that property of yours bigger than before"

Megumi said as she played with her long raven hair.

"Tell me, great teacher!"

Misao immediately took a memo and pen as she gave Megumi her puppy eyes.

"You should let him touch them with his bare hands" the female doctor answered firmly.

Misao gawked as she dropped both her pen and memo. Kaoru covered her mouth with both hands to prevent her jaw from dropping to the floor. Tsubame and Tae who were cleaning the table nearby and accidentally heard the conversation gasped as their faces turned chili red.

"Are you quite sure about that, Megumi san?" Kaoru whispered.

"The geishas told me when I was conducting a health check at the red-light district and they proved it" the female doctor stated firmly.

"But, how can I make Aoshi sama do that to me?" Misao asked with a blushing face.

"Try to seduce him" Megumi continued.

"How?. I have no idea about seducing an adult man" Misao pouted.

"Kaoru chan, you're the most experienced one here. Any ideas?" the foxy lady turned her gaze to the younger girl beside her.

"You are older than me, Megumi san"

"But I have never lived under the same roof with a man" Megumi summarized.

Kaoru rubbed her chin and began to think hard.

"Ask him to sleep with you" she came out with a suggestion after a while.

Megumi who was sipping her hot green tea chocked.

"Brilliant idea!. We used to sleep next to each other when I was a little so it should be no problem. Thank you, Kaoru san. You're the best!"

The blue haired girl tapped Kaoru's right shoulder before she left the place in a hurry.

"Ladies, I think Misao chan doesn't know that the word 'sleep' has two meanings"

Tae said as she tossed her duster to the nearest bucket.

"We can only pray for that gloomy guy to treat her right" Megumi summarized.

* * *

><p><em>At night <em>

Aoshi was reading a book about Western history. He found it interesting and he was excited since he hasn't read any interesting book lately. He was about to flip the page when he heard footsteps rushing toward his room.

"Aoshi sama, let's sleep together!" Misao announced cheerfully after she slid open the room door.

Aoshi dropped his book to the desk when he heard her words.

_Does she has any idea about what she just said?_, he thought.

"Aoshi sama?" she repeated.

"It is against the good manner for a lady to sleep next to the opposite sex" he explained briefly.

"But we used to sleep next to each other before" she protested.

"You were a little girl back then" he answered.

"Well, you have never seen me as a grown up. So, I have no idea why should sleeping next to a little girl like me bothers you so much" she declared as she shot him her angry look.

He let out a heavy sigh.

"Listen to me, Misao"

He gulped when his eyes caught her figure. The sleeping robe she was wearing was a see-through and she wore nothing under it. Immediately he averted his gaze away from her. Two small figures of himself started the battle inside his heart.

_"The two of you_ _are not yet engaged. Do not reverse the right procedure" said angel Aoshi. _

"_To the hell with the right procedure!. She's offering herself to you, mate" said devil Aoshi. _

"_Would you harm a girl so pure and loving like her?" angel Aoshi added. _

"_A noble man aren't suppose to ignore the great offer whatever it is" devil Aoshi defended._

_"She is the granddaughter of a person you respect the most" angel Aoshi continued. _

_"Ya know what, mate?. You won't live forever in this world. Tonight may be your last chance to enjoy the good taste of the forbidden fruit" devil Aoshi declared. _

"Please, Aoshi sama" she pleaded as she clutched the edge of his sleeping robe.

He knew that he has no other choice than to comply with her will. And so the battle inside Aoshi's mind was won by devil Aoshi who kicked angel Aoshi hard on the ass with no mercy.

"Just tonight" he replied.

Her grimace of frustration was soon replaced by a huge smile of happiness.

"Thank you, Aoshi sama. I'll be back in a minute"

She bowed politely at him before she left the spot to get her own pillow.

Misao ran as fast as a cheetah to her room and immediately grabbed her pillow. She was about to make her way back when Okina came.

"Good evening, my angel" the old man greeted.

"Good evening, jiiya" she replied promptly.

"Where are you going with that pillow?"

"I'm going to sleep with Aoshi sama"

Okina's jaw dropped to the floor but he soon put it back to its proper place and cleared his throat.

"Make sure you don't produce any baby before marriage" he warned her.

"What are you talking about, jiiya?. Babies only come out after marriage. That's what you told me when I was a little" she chuckled as she proceeded her way to Aoshi's room.

Okina let out a heavy sigh as he massaged his temple. He has forgotten to give her a brief explanation about the so-called process.

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Aoshi sama" Misao announced cheerfully.<p>

To her surprised two futons were unfolded neatly in front of her eyes and Aoshi was already lying horizontally inside one of the futons.

"Aoshi sama"

The recent owner of Aoiya nearly gasped when he felt her hands circling his waist and some sort of spongy things pressing his lower back. The sweet temptation turned him on.

"Go to sleep, Misao" he commanded.

"I will later on" she giggled.

"Whatever" he sighed.

"You know what? Jiiya told me that we should not produce any baby before marriage and I found it strange because I know that babies only come after marriage" she chuckled.

Aoshi immediately rose from his futon and grabbed Misao on the shoulders.

"Aoshi sama?" she asked confusedly.

"When was your first period?" he stared at her seriously.

"When I was sixteen" she bit her lower lip.

"What did the girls tell you when you reported it to them?"

"They said I can get married and have a baby"

"Is that all?"

"Uh huh"

"Did they tell you about the process?"

"What process?"

Aoshi lost his word. He was fully aware now that Okina and the others have not provided Misao with a proper education of what a girl at her age should have had after they had their first period. He covered his face with a hand as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Misao" he called her after a moment of silence.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to listen carefully to my explanation"

Misao gave him a confused look but nodded in the end.

_Half an hour later_

Aoshi took the last sip of his green tea to sooth his dehydrated throat before he placed the empty teacup on the desk. On the other hand, Misao's face has turned red like a well-ripened tomato.

"Aoshi sama" she muttered after a long pause that seemed like forever.

"What?"

She moved forward and wrapped his right hand with both of her hands tightly.

"I grant you the permission to…..consume me" she said with a low voice as some sprinkles in strawberry color appeared on her cheeks.

Her words were out of his expectation. He thought that she will run away in tears and hate him forever after he finished explaining the whole process to her. He found it so hard to convince the stubborn girl in front of him that she is going to regret her reckless decision in the future.

"You may have to wear your wedding kimono on a bulging stomach" he said.

"I don't mind as long as you are the groom" she emphasized.

"You may not be able to get through the pain during the process" he added.

"I've had broken ribs and nearly get stabbed on the head. I do not fear pain" she announced wholeheartly.

"Misao, you…"

Her forefinger blocked his lips and stopped him from talking any further.

"Aoshi sama, you have been enduring all the pain by yourself through these years. You can reduce them into half by sharing with me" she added with glassy eyes.

"Why are you offering yourself to a sinful man like me?. You know that you won't get any reward by doing that" he said.

"Because, I love you and I want to be by your side until the end. Isn't it enough to be the reason?"

Some crystal drops escaped her ice blue eyes as she finished her statement.

Aoshi finally realized how dense he had been and how his denseness has tortured her. He drew her into a warm embrace before crushing his lips on hers.

She was surprised at his sudden action but soon responded to his loving kiss. They broke the kiss when the need of fresh air overwhelmed them. He pushed her to the futon before locking both of her hands above her head with his hands and placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

_Censored_

The next morning, Misao opened her eyes and turned around. She found her lover boy sleeping peacefully beside her. She gently kissed his forehead before carefully left the futon and stood up. She blushed when she found some red marks on her thigh.

Soon after that a huge smile of satisfaction decorated her face when her eyes caught a view of the upper part of her body.

Megumi was definately right about her theory.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

_**Author's Note: I was talking with my friends about breast cancer self check and I came up with the theory (LOL). I dedicate this fanfic for Shinomori's woman who is the first reviewer and also her friend who encouraged her to read this fanfic (^_-)v. I hope the two of you enjoy reading it (^o^). I'll try to update the remaining chapters as soon as I can (^-^)b.**_

9


	5. The Drunken Lord

**Title : The Drunken Lord**

**Warning: Some amount of OOCness and harsh languages.**

**Setting : Meiji era. Misao, 19 years old. Aoshi, 29 years old. **

**Summary: Okina tricked Aoshi by pouring some amount of alcohol into his tea. **

* * *

><p>"My pretty angel, would you be kind to deliver this new book to Aoshi?"<p>

Okina handed Misao a thick book.

"Sure, jiiya" the girl replied cheerfully before she ran immediately upstairs to Aoshi's room.

"Okina, do you have any idea about who drank the Calvados?"

Omasu placed a hand on her waist as she showed the old man the half empty bottle angrily.

"I didn't drink it but I used it for a certain purpose" he replied.

"For your information, the Calvados was a present to Sir Hiko Seijuro and for your information it was really difficult to get that thing since the government has declared limitation on imported goods" Omasu complained.

"You don't have to worry about that because I'll get you a new one soon from the black market" Okina answered.

Omasu shivered when she noticed a huge grin on Okina's face.

She had not doubt that the old geezer has done something so evil that she could see a horrendous black vibe of misfortune behind his back.

Ochika who happened to stand nearby with a laundry basket on her hands gasped and dropped the basket to the floor.

"Are you alright, Ochika?"

Omasu immediately came forward and helped her comrade to pick the laundry from the floor.

"Do you feel what I feel, Omasu?" Ochika asked.

"Are you talking about Okina?" Omasu replied.

Ochika nodded anxiously.

"We can only pray for Aoshi sama and Misao chan"

Omasu folded her hands into the praying form.

* * *

><p>"Aoshi sama, your book has…."<p>

Misao's eyes widened in shock when she was welcomed by a half naked Aoshi sitting in front of his desk.

"…arrived" she continued her sentence.

"Thank you" he said as he took the book from her hand and put it on the table.

"Aoshi sama" she called him nervously.

"What?"

"W-Why are you half…n-naked?"

Her voice sounded like a squeaking mouse.

"It's quite hot in here. Don't you think so?" he replied.

The season was autumn and she was sure enough that the temperature was below twenty degrees. Misao realized something has gone wrong so she decided to examine his room searching for some hints. Her eyes caught a Western style empty teapot and a half empty teacup on his desk.

She took the teacup and gave a sniff. There was a smell of apple and some amount of alcohol. She averted her gaze to Aoshi nervously and nearly fainted when she saw some red spots on both of his cheeks. Her beloved lord was drunk.

"Aoshi sama, what did you drink?" she asked curiously.

"Okina said that it is called apple tea and it's a popular Western drink" he answered blankly.

"Did you know that it contains alcohol?"

He raised an eyebrow before responding to her question.

"Misao, I know the taste of alcohol and I'm quite sure that none of them taste like an apple" he claimed.

"It was a certain kind of fruit liquor" she fought desperately.

"I have never heard of such things" he concluded.

Misao clenched her fists in anger when an image of Okina dressed in black with two huge fangs out forming a huge evil smile on his face crossed her mind.

_I'm going to make that old man regrets what he did to Aoshi sama_, she thought.

Misao turned around and was about to leave the room when Aoshi caught her right hand.

"A-Aoshi sama, kyaaa!"

She screamed in panic when he placed her on his lap and hugged her from behind.

"Misao" he whispered her name to her right ear making her shivered.

"Y-Yes, Aoshi sama?" she answered skittishly.

"You smell nice"

He praised her after burying his face on the crook of her neck.

"R-Really?. W-What k-kind of nice smell?"

She tried her best to continue their conversation.

"Like a well ripened peach" he replied shortly.

Misao gulped when her eyes caught the sight of his toned chest. She felt as if her heart is going to jump out of her body. There is no doubt that all normal women in the entire world would feel the same if they were in her shoes. As no normal women would dare to ignore a man with stormy good look and toned body sitting half naked in front of their eyes.

"I'm flattered, Aoshi sama" she added while blushing like crazy.

He smiled when his eyes caught her rosy face.

"You are so cute, Misao"

He stated as he gently put her down from his lap. She lost her words but her eyes kept focusing on his bare skin. Even in his drunken state, the well-trained ex-leader of Oniwabanshu noticed her glance.

"Do you like what you see?" he smirked.

Misao promptly averted her gaze from him.

"Don't look away from me, Misao"

He protested as he gently turned her chin with two fingers so now they were facing each other.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Aoshi sama" she apologized.

"Never mind about that"

He stared at the smaller ice blue eyes in front of him before leaning forward to ravish her lips. She gasped at his sudden action and he took it as the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and started to explore the pink muscles beyond. It continued for a while until they were forced to break the kiss due to the need of fresh air.

"I love you, Misao" he said.

She could feel her cheeks on fire when she heard his confession.

"I love you too, Aoshi sama" she smiled at him.

She caught a look of relief in the bigger green blue eyes in front of her.

"Misao, am I doing the right thing?" he continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked back confusedly.

"Hanya and the others died because of me and they didn't have the chance to build a family of their own" he stated bitterly.

"It's not your fault, Aoshi sama. They have made their choice to follow you until the end"

Misao explained as she moved away some of his bangs aside to take a better look of his face. She must admit that God is so unfair to have spent an extra time while creating the man who recently lying on her lap since everything about him was so perfect.

"I see" he said.

"Aoshi sama"

"Hmm?"

"I have been hiding this for years but I think the time has come for me to tell you" Misao continued.

"What is it?"

"Maybe it is just my intuition. Something people just don't question. But when I stared at your eyes I saw the missing pieces I've been searching for. I know I might sound like a total idiot but it seems like I loved you before I met you and I sensed completion now that I've found you"

Aoshi listened carefully while staring at Misao seriously. On the other hand, Misao cleared her throat before she continued her words.

"Please don't ever leave me behind again because I don't think I can cope with it this time"

Several crystal drops escaped from Misao's eyes as she finished her confession.

He nodded before he shed her tears with his thumbs and cupped her check with both hands.

"Misao" he called her.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I promise that I won't leave you behind ever again. So, would you stay by my side forever?"

Tears of joy welled up in both of her eyes and blurred her vision.

"Of course, Aoshi sama" she answered firmly after a moment of silence.

His lips formed a happy smile and he was about to crush his lips on hers again when sleepiness overwhelmed him. He fell limply on her lap with both of his eyes tightly shut.

"A-Aoshi sama, you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that" she panicked.

Misao tried to wake Aoshi up by shaking his shoulder but it did no good. She took a deep breath before slowly fixing his yukata to hide his bare skin. She caressed his raven hair and her lips shyly formed a happy smile. To be honest she thanked her jiiya for granting her such a great moment with her beloved.

"Sleep tight, my lord" she said before she placed a kiss on the cheek of her drunken lord.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Author's Note: Half naked drunken Aoshi. Oh yeah!, I couldn't ask for more (LOL). Anyway, I was browsing some videos on YouTube when I found a tribute to Misao & Aoshi. The background music was Savage Garden's 'I knew I loved you' and I realized that this song really describes how Misao feels toward Aoshi. So, I ended up editing this fic (^_-)v. **


	6. The Best Medicine

**Title : The Best Medicine**

**Warning : Some amount of OOCness**

**Settings : Meiji Era. Misao, 17 years old. Aoshi, 27 years old.**

**Summary: Misao was having a bad day and Aoshi was there to comfort her.**

* * *

><p>Misao shed her runny nose with a royal blue handkerchief. She glanced at the nearest wall clock and sighed when she found out that the school lunch break will be over in less than fifteen hours. She closed her lunch box and was about to leave the place when three girls blocked her way.<p>

"Now, where do you think you're going?" a girl with long blonde hair smirked.

"I have no time to play around, Maria Anderson" Misao said firmly.

"Just because you beat me in judo lesson yesterday it doesn't mean that you can rule the school, Makimachi" the half American girl claimed.

"Look, I have no intention to rule the school and if you want to have a re-match I will accept it with an open heart" Misao replied.

"Well, I don't want to waste my precious time for an impudent chick like you" Maria responded arrogantly.

"Well, excuse me then. I need to go back to the classroom"

Misao turned her back at her opponent and walked away.

"You know what?. I visited that ragged restaurant of yours yesterday with my family and it was beyond my expectation that all the food there tasted awful. I'll throw up in no time just by recalling the taste" Maria continued.

Misao stopped walking. She clenched both of her fists in anger.

"Moreover, the owner was indeed handsome but he was so gloomy that I felt like the end of world is near whenever he's around" the snob girl added.

Misao lost control when she heard the words. She turned around to face her opponent and placed a hard kick on her stomach. Maria fell with her butt first to the hard ground and two of her comrades ran cowardly toward the classroom building.

"I won't forgive anyone who dare to insult Aoshi sama. Never!" Misao raged.

Maria stared at her rival in fear. Some large drops of tears escaped her eyes and Misao knew that they were fake tears. The blonde girl began to sob and it was loud enough to draw the attention of some people around them.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Saito Hajime the physical education teacher who happened to eat his lunch nearby asked the girls.

"Makimachi san…. kicked…me on the stomach" Maria reported between her sobs.

"She was the one who started the fight by insulting my precious man" Misao defended herself.

Saito let out a heavy sigh as he helped Maria stood up.

"Makimachi, violence isn't always the solution to every problem" he stated.

"Saito sensei…"

"I command you to stand outside the classroom until today's lecture is over"

"But, I…"

"Don't make me repeat my words, Makimachi. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei" Misao frowned.

She gave a polite bow before heading toward the classroom. She could feel her ears turned red in frustration and her vision was blurred by her own tears.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gochisousama<em>" Misao placed her chopsticks on the table and rose up from her seat.

"Misao chan, you should eat more. You haven't recovered from your cold yet" Omasu said.

"I have no appetite. Moreover, I'm so tired that I might die"

Misao replied coldly as she left the dining room and headed upstairs to her own room.

"Is something bad happened to her?" Shiro turned his gaze to Kuro.

"She seemed so gloomy" Kuro answered.

Everyone in the dining room started to stare at Aoshi who was eating his meal silently as if he has grown one more head on his neck.

The tall man who really had no idea about what happened to Misao gave a look of confuse toward his comrades.

"Did you have a fight with her?" Okina investigated Aoshi seriously.

"No" he replied promptly.

"Then there must be something really bad that happened to her today" Omasu bit her lower lip anxiously.

"Sorry for disturbing but I really need a help here"

Ochika who appeared suddenly at the dining room with a cup of medicine on a tray was looking sad.

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"Misao chan refused to drink the medicine. She's still having a slight fever and it will only go worse if she doesn't take the medicine" Ochika sighed.

"Aoshi" Okina stressed his tone.

"What?" Aoshi who just finished his meal replied lazily.

"Go to Misao's room and don't come back until you managed to make her drink the medicine"

The eldest soldier of Oniwabanshu took the tray from Ochika's hand and handed it forcefully to Aoshi.

"Why me?" he asked dumbly.

"Because you're the only one here who knows how to deal with a bad tempered Misao" Okina concluded.

Aoshi let out a big sigh before he left the spot carrying the tray.

* * *

><p>"Misao" Aoshi called her name when he arrived in front of her room.<p>

He was answered by silence.

"Misao, I'm coming in" he said as he slid open the shoji door.

He found Misao sitting at the center of her room burying her face while hugging both of her knees. She gasped and immediately shed her tears away when she saw him.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi sama. I didn't mean to ignore you"

She welcomed him with her usual bright smile. However, the ex-leader of Oniwabanshu was not dumb enough to be fooled by her artificial smile. He caught a glimpse of sadness beyond those ice blue eyes of her.

"How's your cold?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday, I guess" she replied.

"Let me check then"

Aoshi sat down in front of her and placed his forehead on hers.

"A-Aoshi s-sama..." Misao uttered in panic.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at his high bridges nose, long eye lashes and thin lips. Everything about his face was so perfect that she could feel her heartbeat pace sped up.

"Okina wants you to drink this medicine. He said that Takani Megumi made it"

Aoshi placed the cup in front of the younger girl in front of him after he drew his forehead from her.

"I'm not going to drink any medicine from that foxy lady. It's bitter and it lingers in my mouth for eternity that everything I eat tasted like mud" s

She poked her tongue out childishly while making a grimace of disgust.

"Bitters do good to the stomach" Aoshi concluded.

"I won't drink it" Misao responded stubbornly as she turned her gaze away.

Aoshi drank the contents of the cup and caught Misao's chin with a hand.

"A-Aoshi sama…hmmph!"

Her eyes bewildered when she felt his soft lips fully pressed on her. She gasped and at the same time some sort of liquid started to fill her mouth then it went further down her throat.

Aoshi pulled back and smirked when he saw her reaction. Misao coughed continuously in hope to spit out the medicine she just accidentally drank.

"Don't ever try to spit it out because I'll make you drink it again" he warned her.

"You deceived me" Misao shot him an angry look.

"I won't do that if you voluntarily drank the medicine" he summarized.

She frowned as she fell in silence.

"So, would you tell me what has turned you into some sort of mullygrub today?" he asked.

She took a deep breath before telling him the whole story.

"You kicked a girl who mocked you and you got punished"

She nodded. He smiled as he lifted her up and placed her on his lap.

"A-Aoshi sama, what are you doing?" she protested.

"Thank you for defending me"

He placed his chin on top of her head while his arms hugging her waist.

Misao could fell her cheeks burned like crazy.

"I'll always be there to defend you" she whispered as she turned arounf and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

He smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Aoshi sama" she called him.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me to drink the medicine in the same way tomorrow?"

He caught the sight of an evil smile on her face.

"No problem" he replied after a pause that seemed like forever.

"Thank you, Aoshi sama" she said cheerfully as she kissed him on the cheek.

She was glad that she managed to find a cure that works well both for bad day and cold.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

_**Author's Note: Help!, my brain is filled with fluffs! (LOL). I guess it's because I've been listening too much love songs with cute themes from Nakagawa Shoko (^o^). I'll try to update some more fluffs in the next chapter. I hope all of you readers enjoy this fanfic (^_-). Thank you for all who has added this fanfic to their favorites and wrote reviews (^-^). I really appreciate your supports & I promise I'll continue writing until the last chapter of this story (^-^)b. **_

_**Shinomori's Woman & Tenchu23: (LOL) Misao sure is so lucky to have Aoshi sama helping her drinking the cold medicine (^-^)**_


	7. Arrange Marriage

**Title: The Arrange Marriage**

**Warnings: Some amount of OOCness**

**Settings: Meiji Era. Misao, 21 years old. Aoshi, 31 years old.**

**Summary: Okina forced Misao to have an arrange marriage with other man since Aoshi was not making any movement on her. What'll Aoshi do?**

* * *

><p>The season was spring and several people were gathering at a park near Aoiya enjoying the view of full bloom cherry blossom.<p>

Misao gave a stare of admiration at Kaoru who was feeding her son some rice balls. She is only a year younger than Kaoru but somehow Kaoru looked more mature than her age.

"Misao chan"

Kaoru's voice brought the ninja girl back to reality. Misao quickly averted her gaze away.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked as she placed her son on her lap.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if I can hold Kenji for a while so that you can eat your lunch" she replied.

"That's so nice of you. Would you take care of him for a while then?"

Kaoru lifted up her son and handed him to Misao who welcomed the boy with a warm smile.

"Mi-chan" Kenji said as his lips formed a happy smile.

He leaned forward and clung to Misao's neck.

"You can take a nap on my lap if you want to, sweetie" Misao said as she caressed Kenji's red locks.

Kenji was about to comply to the request when his eyes caught Aoshi who was folding some origami papers beside Misao.

"Ao-san, paper crane" he requested as he jumped down from Misao's lap.

Aoshi smiled and handed the little Himura a blue color paper crane.

"Thank you" Kenji bowed politely.

"Kenji, let's go feed the carps at the nearest pond" Misao said before she lifted the little boy up.

"Yay!, carps!" Kenji sang out cheerfully.

"Sano, let's go get some more food from Aoiya" Yahiko said to the elder man with beard.

"Roger" Sano replied as he followed Yahiko back to the restaurant.

"Excuse me for a while. I need to go to the rest room" Megumi said before she left the spot.

"Megumi san, I'm going with you" Kaoru stood up and followed the foxy lady.

Aoshi silently sipped his green tea as he enjoyed the view of cherry blossoms in front of him.

"So, Aoshi" Kenshin said.

"What?"

"When are you going to make Misao dono your wife?"

Aoshi nearly chocked from the sudden question.

"Misao deserves a better man and I have promise the former leader to take care of her" Aoshi stated.

"Well, to take care of Misao dono does not only mean that you have to raise her. I'm sure there's another meaning behind the statement" Kenshin continued.

Aoshi stared blankly at his half empty teacup.

"Aoshi, you should make a move on her before it is too late"

Kenshin let out a heavy sigh when Aoshi didn't give him any response.

After the cherry blossom viewing party Kenshin and his family went back to Tokyo while Megumi went back to Aizu. On the other hand, Sanosuke and Yahiko decided to stay for some days at the Aoiya since they want to explore the city of Kyoto.

* * *

><p>"What?. An arrange marriage?" Misao's scream echoed through the living room of Aoiya.<p>

"Misao, I'm an old man but I'm not deaf" Okina complained as he rubbed his ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized.

"You are twenty one years old now so I think the time has come for you to start a new life on marriage" Okina stated.

"I won't marry anyone other than Aoshi sama" she announced.

"Did Aoshi ask your hand in marriage?"

Misao shook her head horizontally.

"Then move on and go get some other guy" the old man said as he played with his long beard

"Why should I?" she fought back angrily.

"Because I don't want to end up entering my grave before seeing you in a wedding kimono" Okina concluded.

"But, jiiya!"

"You are going to meet your fiancée today's evening at the VIP room of Aoiya. Omasu and the others will help you putting on your new kimono"

"Jiiya!"

"This is for your own good, Misao. Aoshi would have made some moves on you if he really wants to make you his wife. Now that he didn't its all clear that all you can do is to give up on him" Okina slammed the door closed.

Misao fell on both knees as she covered her face with both hands. Some sorrowful sobs escaped her mouth as Okina's words pierced her heart like a sword. She was so frustrated that she failed to notice the presence of two spys.

"Did you hear that, Sano?" Yahiko whispered.

"Yeah, the weasel girl is going to be married to a stranger" Sano responded as he chewed his fish bone.

"We should let Shinomori Aoshi know about this" Yahiko gritted his teeth.

"And ask him to join the mission of ruining the arrangement" Sanosuke smirked.

"Do you think he'll comply with the mission?"

"Well, I'll drag him down if he dares to refuse" the street fight clenched his fists.

"Let's not waste any time then" Yahiko stood up and left the place.

* * *

><p><em>Some hours later<em>

"Yo!, Shinomori san!" Sanosuke slid open the shoji door of Aoshi's room.

"What do you want?"

Aoshi who was busy writing something at his desk gave the uninvited guest an irritated look.

"The weasel girl is in trouble" Sanosuke continued.

"Yeah, a huge one" Yahiko added.

"What are you talking about?" Aoshi asked.

"Follow us and you'll find the bitter truth" Sanosuke claimed as he proceeded his way downstairs followed by Yahiko.

Aoshi placed his pen on the table before he stood up and walked behind his comrades. They stopped in front of the biggest room in Aoiya. Sanosuke kneeled down, lick his forefinger before making three tiny holes at the shoji door.

"I could see her in the new kimono" Yahiko said after he peeked from one of the holes.

Aoshi who was defeated by his own curiosity bended on his knees and started to peek. He saw Misao in a red sun flower pattern kimono sitting in front of a stranger guy.

"Enjoy your time" Okina smiled at the couple before he closed the door behind him.

"What an ugly guy" Yahiko showed a grimace of disgust.

To be honest, Aoshi could not agree more with Yahiko when he caught the sight of the stranger's face. Outward jutting jaw, pimples all over the face, fat body and so on so forth.

"God must have been drunk when He created that guy. He looks like a frog" Sanosuke concluded.

Yahiko nodded in agreement.

"It is a great honor for me to have the opportunity of meeting a beautiful lady like you, Makimachi san" the man said as he took Misao's right hand and kissed it.

"Eeeuh!. Misao surely needs a chloride bath right after this" Yahiko said in disgusted tone.

Aoshi stayed in silence as he paid attention to the frog man and Misao.

"Thank you" she replied shortly.

She was about to draw back her hand but the man kept holding it.

"You are so beautiful, you know that"

His free hand started to caress her cheek then it moved forward to her waist.

"Let go of me!" Misao pushed the man away.

"Don't play hard on me, Makimachi san" he moved closer.

"Shinomori san, I think we…"

Sanosuke hasn't even finished his words when Aoshi immediately stood up and slid open the shoji door.

"Aoshi sama!" Misao's eyes widened in shock.

"Misao, come with me" he said as he pulled her right arm and stormed out from the room.

Yahiko and Sanosuke raised their thumbs up as they winked at the happy couple.

They were running for about half an hour when it started to rain heavily. Aoshi managed to buy some towels and two set of yukata at the nearest shop before they entered a ragged hut to evacuate from the rain.

After both of them got changed into dry clothes, Misao secretly stared at Aoshi who was drying his hair beside her. She flushed when she noticed how sexy he was with his wet hair.

"Aoshi sama" she called him.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for rescuing me from that frog man" she uttered.

He glanced at her face and realized that she was shaking with fear.

"Misao" he called her as he tilted her chin up to take a better look of her face.

Her shoulder length hair was loosened and drenched by the rain. Her lips were rosy red and the yukata she wore held her curves so well that he was forced to fight his male hormones. She was indeed a late bloomer and he just realized it now.

She gasped when all of sudden he pulled her into a warm embrace. He closed his eyes as he caressed her back gently. Everything about her was so dearly that he felt comfortable whenever she is near him.

On the contrast with her feisty personality, she seemed so fragile that a strong grip on her body would cost her a broken bone. He has been ignoring her most of the time since the last battle with Enishi and his comrades. However, she never turned her back on him. She was always there to make his gloomy days brighter.

"Misao, would you be my wife?" he asked her after a moment that seemed like ages.

She doubted her ears at first but soon nodded in agreement. She has been waiting all her life to hear those words from him.

"My pleasure, Aoshi sama" she answered firmly.

They glanced at each other before engaging themselves in a long and passionate kiss.

"Wait here" Aoshi said after he broke the kiss.

He walked out from the ragged hut and came back with a tiny flower on his right hand.

He sat down beside her and started to work on the flower.

"Show me your left hand" he commanded her after a while.

She obediently complied with his request and he slipped a tiny flower ring into her ring finger.

"Your engagement ring" he announced.

She noticed some pinkish spots on his cheeks.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you, Aoshi sama" she said happily.

"Your welcome. Anyway, let's go home before the rest of Aoiya call the police to search for us" he replied as he lifted her up in bridal style.

"A-Aoshi sama, I could walk by myself" Misao flushed.

"You can't run with those wooden sandals on you" he concluded as they stormed out from the hut.

* * *

><p>Okina was about to contact the police department when he heard Omasu screamed happily.<p>

"Aoshi sama and Misao chan have returned safely!"

Ochika was the first who welcomed them at the front door.

"Ochika san" Misao said.

"Yes, Misao chan"

"I'm engaged to Aoshi sama" she showed her flower ring and smiled happily.

The members of Aoiya beamed in joy while Sanosuke and Yahiko raised two thumbs up celebrating the happy couple.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

8


	8. The Little Ninja

**Title: The little ninja **

**Warning: Some amount of OOCness**

**Background: Meiji Era. Misao, 25 years old. Aoshi, 35 years old. **

**Summary: A little ninja in her first mission.**

* * *

><p>Saito Hajime was reading some reports on the new syndicate while smoking when his subordinate, Chou came in a rush.<p>

"An-san, you have a guest" the broom head reported.

Saito stared at the wall clock behind him. It was eleven sharp at night and he was pretty sure that his guest defies common sense.

"Bring the guest" he commanded.

"Hey, you can come in" Chou announced.

Saito rose from his seat and was about to shout angrily at the discourteous guest when he saw a little girl approximately five years old dressed in a blue ninja uniform. Her shoulder length raven hair was neatly braided. Her clothes and some parts of her body were covered in mud.

"Shinomori Misaki"

Chou gawked at the words that came out from his head officer.

"No wonder I thought I've seen her somewhere. So, she's the daughter of the weasel girl and her gloomy prince" Chou stated as he rubbed his chin.

The broom head was replied by some flying kunais but he managed to toss them away with his sword.

"Careful, missy!" he snapped at the little Shinomori.

"I shall let no one insult my parents" Misaki answered firmly as she shot her opponent a death glare she inherited from her father.

"You…little…"

Chou moved closer and was about to teach the little ninja a lesson when Saito stopped him.

"Would you tell me what brings you here, young lady?" Saito asked politely.

"My parents told me that I should contact the police whenever I sensed danger. That's why I'm here to ask for your help"

Misaki replied as she placed her kunais back into their proper place.

"How can I help you then?" Saito continued.

"I want you to stop my parents from torturing each other" she reported.

"Domestic violence?" Chou screamed as he dropped his nose picking stick to the floor.

"Shut up, broom head. I'm talking to Saito san" Misaki snapped at Chou.

"Please take a seat and tell me the whole story"

Saito pulled out a chair and Misaki bowed politely before sitting down.

"Chou" Saito called.

"Yes, an-san?"

"Bring her something to drink"

"Roger" Chou said before he left the spot.

"You can start your story. I'm all ears" Saito said as he sat back to his chair.

Misaki took a deep breath and exhaled before she started her story.

"Approximately two hours ago I was awake by a nightmare and was about to knock the door of my parent's bed room when I heard the strange noises from the inside"

She stopped for a while and started to bite her lower lip anxiously.

"Please continue" Saito requested.

"I heard them screaming each other's name and my mom was begging my dad to stop but he refused. After that I heard the sound of creaking bed followed by my mom's loud scream and everything went quiet"

Chou who just placed a cup of ice green tea in front of Misaki froze.

"An-chan, I think…."

"I know that" Saito cut off Chou's word.

"Anyway, why are you covered in dirt?" Chou asked confusedly as he stared at the little girl.

"I took a short cut through the forest on my way here. I can't let people see me since they'll bring me back to my house and at the same time my mission will be failed"

Misao explained while cleaning the dirt on her face with a tiny blue handkerchief.

"Forest?. You might get killed by a poisonous snake, you know?" Chou continued.

"I managed to get rid of it though" Misaki smirked.

"Enough with the fight. Misaki, you can use the sofa there. I'll call your parents to pick you up tomorrow" Saito pointed at the nearest sofa.

"Thank you, Saito san" the little ninja smiled before she jumped to the sofa.

"Make sure you don't catch a cold" Chou handed her a thin blanket.

"Thank you, broom head"

"My name is not broom head!" Chou yelled angrily.

Misaki poked out her tongue before she hid herself inside the thin blanket.

* * *

><p>Aoshi and Misao sighed in a chorus when Saito finally finished his reformatory lecture about not having the so-called night activity when Misaki is around. It was six o'clock in the morning when Misao found out that her daughter was not in her room. She got panic as she woke all the residents of Aoiya with her loud scream.<p>

She was about to start her investigation together with her husband when they received a call from the police department. Saito's long reformatory lecture started from noon until the evening. During the process, the inspector has smoked three boxes of cigarettes that his ashtray looked like it is going to explode in no time. On the other hand, Misao and Aoshi have drunk three cups of coffee each to keep them awake from the sleepy lecture.

"You can come out now, ninja girl" Saito commanded.

After a sound of door clicking, a little girl walked in awkwardly.

"Misaki!" Misao beamed cheerfully.

"Mom!" Misaki ran toward her mom and clung to her neck.

"I'm sorry to have scared you, sweetheart" Misao said after placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"So, you and dad were not torturing each other. Were you?"

"Of course not, sweetie. We were just playing cards and I was just screaming in panic because I could not win the battle against your dad" Misao explained.

Tears welled up in Misaki's eyes as she averted her glance to her father. Aoshi smiled and he stretched out his hands. Misaki promptly hug him on the waist while crying the tears of relief. Aoshi lifted her up and caressed her back to calm her.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Saito" Misao bowed politely at the elder man in front of him.

"Never mind. Anyway, I'd like to have some more words with Shinomori" Saito claimed.

"Please don't put my dad in jail, Saito san"

Misaki pleaded as she strengthened her grip on her father's neck.

"I just need to talk with your father in person, dear" Saito caressed Misaki's hair gently.

"I'll take care of her. Come here, sweetie"

Misao lifted up her daughter from her husband's arms and headed to the exit door.

"We'll be waiting outside, Aoshi sama" Misao said before she closed the door behind her.

"What is it, Saito?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"You're doing some sort of investigation part time job, aren't you?" Saito claimed.

"…."

"I'm not dumb, Shinomori. I know how you love investigation job but I don't think it's a good idea to continue the job since your family members might be in danger"

"I'd be careful and Misao has given me her permission" Aoshi replied briefly.

"Anyway, you've never told me about your true feeling toward the weasel girl" Saito stated.

"You never asked me about that".

"Do you love her?"

"If I don't then I wouldn't have married her" Aoshi let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I heard that she was the one who proposed you"

Saito exhaled the smoke of his tobacco.

"I've told Himura about the details"

"Himura and his wife died a year ago and they didn't manage to tell me the whole story" Saito continued.

Aoshi frowned as he recalled the memory of Kenshin and Kaoru who died from syphilis. "I love my wife from the bottom of my heart" Aoshi declared.

Saito gave a smile of satisfaction at the younger man in front of him.

"Keep those words in mind when you do your investigation job. It should remind you to come back home alive"

The inspector tapped Aoshi's shoulder before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Aoshi placed his daughter who was sleeping safe and sound to her bed before leaving her bed room silently.<p>

He froze for a while when he was welcomed by Misao who was dressed in red yukata with sun flower pattern. Her shoulder length hair was tied up neatly into a bun and pinned by a golden ornamental hairpin. She looked much more mature than before but still as cute as always.

"Okina said that there's a fireworks display today. Let's go to the veranda and take a look" Misao said cheerfully as she pulled Aoshi's right hand and headed to the veranda. Several fireworks were decorating the night sky when they arrived.

"So beautiful" Misao praised as she admired the scenery above her.

"You always love fireworks since you were a little" Aoshi said while glancing at his wife.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Aoshi sama. I'm married and I have a daughter" she pouted.

He smiled as he averted his gaze to the night sky. He moved his gaze back to her when he felt her right hand cupping his left cheek.

"You've been smiling more often than before" she said. Her lips formed a happy smile.

"Thanks to you and the little one"

He replied as he hugged her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him.

"Anyway, when are we going to tell Misaki about her new sibling?" she asked while placing her hands on her husband's possessive arms.

"Let's make the announcement next week during our wedding anniversary party then" Aoshi replied as he rubbed his wife's slightly bulging tummy.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

7


	9. At the Hot Spring

**Title : At the Hot Spring**

**Settings: Meiji Period. Misao, 18 years old. Aoshi, 28 years old.**

**Warning: Some amount of OOCness**

**Sumary : Kenshin and the gang doing part time job at a Japanese inn at Hakone.**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry to have dragged you doing this part time job, Misao chan. The owner said that he needs more people and Akabeko members have refused the offer since they're busy with their recent job" Kaoru apologized as she placed a hot towel on her tray.<p>

Misao was spending a night Kamiya Dojo with Aoshi after they dealt with several extraterritorial bandits when all of sudden Kaoru begged them to come to the inn at Hakone for one day part time job.

"I don't mind as long as I get paid. I need some money to buy a new kimono" Misao winked.

"Why don't you ask your Aoshi sama to buy it for you" Megumi mocked the younger girl beside her.

"I'm a grown up, Megumi san. I can buy things on my own" Misao complained.

"Well, I don't think that gloomy guy of yours is treating you as an adult" Megumi added as she fixed her kimono.

"Megumi san" Kaoru warned the female doctor.

"He won't notice your feeling if you just chasing his back and act like a little girl. It's time for you to think about your own future, Misao. You are eighteen and you'll end up regretting things if you don't make a move"

Misao chewed her lower lip anxiously when Megumi finished her words.

* * *

><p>"Please forgive my rudeness of forcing all of you to work here" Kenshin bowed politely to Yahiko, Aoshi and Sanosuke.<p>

"Never mind" Aoshi answered as he brushed the hot spring floor.

"It's fun though" Yahiko squeezed his mop happily.

"No problem. I need some penny to buy more sake"

Sanosuke smirked after he shed his sweat with a little towel equipped on his neck.

"Don't try to fool me, Sano. I know that you need money for your wedding ceremony" Yahiko showed an evil smile.

Sanosuke looked away. His face was as red as a boiled crab.

"Speaking about wedding ceremony, how about you and Misao dono?" Kenshin turned his glance to Aoshi.

"What do you mean by that?" the tall man asked back.

"You give most of your attention to Misao dono, don't you?" the reversed-edge sword wielder continued.

"That's because the former leader told me to take care of her" Aoshi replied promptly.

"Don't tell me that you don't know how she feels toward you" Kenshin let out a heavy sigh.

Aoshi stopped brushing the floor when he heard the words.

"You should quit being a food-dragger if you don't want that weasel girl taken away by a stranger, Shinomori san" Sanosuke added.

"Aoshi, Misao dono is no longer a little girl. She is an adult woman now" Kenshin added.

"I know" Aoshi replied harshly.

"I wonder what make you so slow. You're an adult so why don't you just bring her to the hotel room and claim her as your property" Yahiko said as he started drying some buckets below him.

Kenshin dropped his brush with both eyes widened in shock, Sanosuke who was about to get some cleaning detergent tripped over his own feet and ended up hitting his head to a rock nearby while Aoshi nearly choked.

All of them were dumfounded by Yahiko's indelicate statement.

* * *

><p>"I love hot spring!"<p>

Misao beamed as she skipped her way to the hot spring.

"Careful, Misao chan. It's slippery. You may end up kissing the floor" Kaoru said as she slowly put her legs into the warm water.

"Anyway, Misao" Megumi called.

"Hmm?" Misao turned her look to the foxy lady.

"It seems like that property of your have gotten bigger. So, did you let him touch them with bare hands?" Megumi smiled evilly.

"Of course not!" Misao immediately defended herself while covering her breasts with both hands.

Kaoru was about to say something when she heard Yahiko's laughing voice from the men's hot spring.

"Kenshin!, your property is not as big as I thought"

Sanosuke spoke out after he took away the towel covering Kenshin's lower part.

"Sano!, please return my towel" Kenshin protested.

"Yours is awesome, Sano!. I really envy you" Yahiko said as he opened up Sanosuke's towel.

"Thanks, mate!. Yours will get bigger in no time" Sanosuke replied.

"You are talking too loud. The ladies might hear you"

Kenshin who managed to get his towel back warned his friends.

"Don't worry about that, Kenshin. Kaoru said that tshe and the girls will be playing cards inside their room at this hour when I met her at the lobby half an hour ago" Yahiko added.

"I see" Kenshin replied.

"By the way, what about having a bet on the biggest property among four of us" Yahiko stated.

"The winner will be allowed to eat a huge cut of honey sponge cake" Sanosuke concluded.

"Agree!" Yahiko raised his fist in the air.

"Anyway, drinking sake in hot spring is really soothing" Kenshin summarized as he sipped his hot sake.

"I couldn't agree more with you, mate" Sanosuke replied as he took the last gulp of his sake bottle.

Unfortunately, they were not aware that three young ladies were listening at their conversation.

"Megumi san, you're a lucky girl" Kaoru chuckled.

"Shut up!" Megumi snapped as she pinched Kaoru's left cheek.

"Ouch!" Kaoru winced in pain.

"Shh!, they're saying something" Misao placed her forefinger on her lips.

"Yo!, Shinomori san. What took you so long?" Sanosuke asked.

"The owner asked me to bring some teas to the female guests at the lobby" Aoshi sighed as he walked closer to the hot spring to join the team.

All of sudden a strong wind came and blew Aoshi's towel away revealing what's underneath.

Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke gawked as their jaw dropped to the water surface.

"Bombastic!" Yahiko yelled.

"Man!, I feel sorry for the weasel girl since she might….hmmph!"

Sanosuke hasn't even finished his words when Kenshin covered his mouth.

"Sano, you're going to put this story into XXX rank if you continue your statement" Kenshin said as cold sweat fell to his cheeks.

"Congratulations, Shinomori Aoshi. You just win a huge cut of honey sponge cake" Yahiko announced.

"I don't remember getting involved in a bet" Aoshi claimed as he grabbed a new towel nearby to cover his property.

Meanwhile at the ladies spring Megumi and Kaoru couldn't stop giggling at the blushing Misao.

"I'll send you some pain killer when his property hurts you badly aftermath"Meg umi tapped Misao's shoulder.

"I don't need any pain killer" Misao shook off Megumi's hand harshly.

"Wow!, what a strong girl" Kaoru laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going back to my room. How about you, ladies?" Megumi asked.

"I'm coming with you" Kaoru replied.

"I'm staying" Misao concluded.

"See you later at our room then, Misao chan" Kaoru waved her hand as she left the spot followed by Megumi.

On the other hand, those at the men's hot spring except Aoshi also decided to leave the place.

Misao took a deep breath and started to examine the scenery around. There was a full bloom huge cherry blossom tree nearby and the wind has brought some of the flower petals into the hot springs.

Misao smiled as she glanced at some petals on the water surface. To be honest she prefers to have cherry blossoms petals inside her bathtub rather than rose petals. She stood up and was about to leave the place when she saw a shadow moving on the tree.

"Pervert!" she yelled as she threw her bucket at her target.

A small monkey feel from the tree with a large thud. Misao let out a relief sigh and rose up from the hot spring.

"Misao!, are you alright?"

She turned around to find the voice owner. Panic ice blue eyes stared at anxious green blue eyes.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed as she covered her bare skin with a bath towel.

"I-I'm so sorry" Aoshi cringed and turned around to face the wall.

He accidentally saw her bare skin. Every single piece of it. He gulped when he realized the fact as both of his cheeks turned red.

"Aoshi sama" she called him after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Yes?" he replied awkwardly.

"Would you hate me if I ask you to bathe with me now?" Misao asked nervously.

There was a long pause before Aoshi replied.

"I don't find any reason of hating you"

However, Misao failed to notice some kind of smile that was formed by the lips of her beloved lord.

A smile of pure lust.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

_**Author's Note: I know….I know… I'm such a pervert! (LOL). Gotta go grab some tissues to stop my nosebleed (^_-)v. Anyway, let me write my reply here to the reviewer (^_-).**_

_**Tenchu23: Thanks! (^-^). I'm glad to hear that you like this chappie (^_-). Yahiko sure has a lot of knowledge regarding "you know what". I wonder who taught him that (LOL). I'm planning to do some editing activity for some of the chappies here so the last chappie will come a li'l bit late (^^;). **_


	10. The Love that Exceeds Social Rank

**Title : The Love that Exceeds Social Rank **

**Settings : Bakumatsu era. Misao, 18 years old. Aoshi, 28 years old. **

**Warnings: Pretty huge amount of OOCness**

**Summary: A love story of a princess and her ninja. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Aoshi's dream-<strong>_

"_Mom!, Dad!" _

_The five years old Aoshi sat beside his parents as he screamed in panic. _

_Beneath their lifeless bodies there was a huge pool of blood. _

"_Makimachi sama, it looks like Shinomori's son has survived" _

_A middle age man with long beard reported to the elder man beside him. _

"_Move aside, Okina. I'll check on them"_

_Makimachi kneeled down and checked the bodies. He shook his head horizontally._

_Okina frowned. _

"_Come with us, boy" Makimachi ordered as he pulled Aoshi's right arm. _

"_I'm not going to leave my parents here!. I shall take my revenge!" _

_The boy shook off Makimachi's hand. Tears welled up in both of his eyes as his body shuddered in fear. _

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, boy. But, I don't think you are strong enough to fight those bandits who killed your parents now" Makimachi continued. _

_Aoshi bit his lower lip anxiously trying his best to hold back his tears. _

"_If you want to be strong then you should come with us. Okashira will train you to be the strongest ninja" Okina explained as he tapped the boy's shoulder. _

_Aoshi fell in silence. _

"_It's up to you to choose whether you want to be stronger or just stay here forever drown in despair" Okina continued. _

"_I want to be the stronger" Aoshi murmured. _

_Makimachi smiled together with Okina. _

"_Bring Shinomori and his wife outside. We shall build their graves so their souls can rest in peace" Makimachi commanded his comrades. _

_**-End of dream-**_

Misao was kneeling beside the wounded Aoshi when she noticed that he muttered something between his harsh breaths.

"Mo..m….Da…d"

She gasped when she heard him calling his parents. She took his left hand and wrapped it with both of her hands as she stared at him. He had several cut bruises and heavy stress from lack of sleep has caused his body to suffer from a high fever. He has been unconscious for two days. Misao found him unconscious beside a river near Edo castle when she was taking a break from her teacher's boring lecture. She has been taking care of him at her room. After dipping a small piece of cloth into a bucket of ice water Misao turned around and found Aoshi gazing blankly at her.

"Thank God you're awake" she showed a relief smile.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he asked wearily.

"Two days. Anyway, I'll be back with something warm for you to eat"

"Wait"

Misao was about to rise up from her seat when Aoshi grabbed her right arm.

"I'm Shinomori Aoshi, twenty six years old. Who are you?" he asked.

"Tokugawa Misao, sixteen years old" she answered briefly

His eyes widened in shock when he heard her name.

"Your highness" he bowed politely at her.

"Please, off with the courtesy. Just call me Misao" the princess smiled gracefully.

"M-Misao" he stated awkwardly.

"Yes, Aoshi sama?" she replied.

He gave her a confused look after hearing his name being called in a honorific form.

"I've been taught to respect the elder since I was a child" she added.

He started to stare at her from head to toe. Her shoulder length royal blue locks was loosened and she was wearing a green silk kimono with white lilies pattern engraved on it. She looked much younger than her actual age.

"Your highness, we have brought the chicken porridge you ordered"

A lady approximately twenty years old dressed in casual kimono opened the shoji door and placed a tray in front of her.

"Thank you, Omasu san. I'll take care of him myself so you may leave"

Misao took the tray with her and walked away. Omasu bowed deeply at her princess before she closed the shoji door slowly.

She kneeled down beside Aoshi and scooped a healthy amount of the chicken soup before she brought it in front of his mouth. He clumsily took a gulp of it. She showed him a smile of satisfaction before starting a conversation with him.

"You were calling your parents in your sleep" she said.

"They died during a riot and I managed to survive because I was practicing martial art at the forest nearby" he explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must've been terribly shock" she frowned.

"Yes, indeed. I was lucky that the leader of the organization, Makimachi sama adopted me" he continued.

"So, are you living with that Makimachi sama now?" she asked.

"No, he died from syphilis a year ago. I'm living with his comrade now" he added.

"I see"

Misao scooped the last amount of the chicken porridge as she continued feeding him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you don't want some guards to guide you home?" Misao questioned the tall guy in front of her.<p>

"It' s not necessary" he replied as he adjusted his ninja uniform.

"Can we… meet each other again?" she asked nervously.

"Only if we're destined" he answered firmly.

"Please take this with you so you'll remember me"

Misao took her golden hair ornament and handed it to Aoshi. He received it and put it inside his front pocket.

"Thank you for your hospitality"

The ninja bowed politely at Misao before disappearing between branches of trees.

"Farewell" she muttered before she averted her glance to the crescent moon glowing at the night sky up above her.

She was sure enough that she has never met the ninja before. However, somehow deep inside her heart she noticed that she was familiar with his green blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Aoshi who managed to reach his home stopped at a ragged hut on the mountain. He opened the door and walked in. He was welcomed by Okina's arm crushing hug.

"Aoshi!, thank God you're back!" the man with silver beard beamed cheerfully.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Okina. It seemed like I lost my consciousness and fell onto a river near Edo castle after the battle with those bandits"

Aoshi changed his uniform into a casual light brown robe and sat in front of the fireplace after pushing Okina away from him.

"So, Aoshi. Have you made up your mind about the arrange marriage with Sanosuke's younger sister?" Okina asked as he placed a cup of hot green tea in front o f Aoshi.

"I've told Sagara on my way here that I refuse the offer" Aoshi replied plainly.

"Aoshi, you're twenty six years old. My wife gave birth to my second kid when I was at your age" Okina rubbed his temple distressfully.

"I'm still on a journey searching for the fairest flower on earth"

The younger man claimed as he took the teapot and poured some amount of hot green tea into his teacup.

"You've been saying the same thing since three years ago"

Aoshi did not give any reply. He silently sipped his tea.

Okina let out a heavy sigh.

"If only the three of them didn't get killed in the riot I would have been able to see my grandchildren now. You and Makimachi sama's granddaughter are my precious treasures. Too bad I had to let her adopted by the Tokugawa clan"

The old man stared at the ceiling with glassy eyes.

Aoshi dropped his teacup to the floor.

"Aoshi?" Okina asked with a confounded tone.

"Sorry, I think I was just too tired" Aoshi murmured.

"Go get some sleep. You look as pale as a sheet" Okina concluded.

Aoshi nodded before he pulled the thin blanket to cover his body and started to recall the memory of his past. He was ten years old when Makimachi's wife gave birth to a baby girl. After the baby's parents died from the uncured disease, he was responsible to take care of her together with Okina. He changed her dipper, sang her some good night lullabies and so on so forth.

The baby girl was ten months old when a shogun from Tokugawa clan who accidentally saw her during his visit to the nearest Shinto Shrine said that he would like to adopt her. At that time, Aoshi was just finished selling some umbrellas he and Okina made for their extra income when he saw several guards standing in front of their hut. Okina was handing the baby girl to the shogun and he remembered that the baby cried out loud when he called her name.

He was finally convinced that the princess he met was the baby girl he took care of.

* * *

><p><em>A week later<em>

Aoshi just came back from fetching some fresh water from the nearest waterfall when he saw a girl wearing blue color summertime casual wear in front of his hut. He was about to greet her when she turned back facing him.

"Good morning, Aoshi sama" Misao saluted him.

"You're not supposed to come here" Aoshi replied coldly.

"I have the right to visit any place I want to" she poked out her tongue.

"Aoshi!, what took you so…."

Okina stopped talking when he was face to face with the stranger girl.

"Good morning" Misao bowed politely.

"Misao!" Okina rushed his way and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have we met before?"

She was fuddled with the old man's sudden action.

"My apologies, your highness. I shall explain everything to you inside the hut"

Okina bowed at the princess.

"No problem" Misao replied as she followed Okina to the hut.

Misao stared at the hut interiors from corner to corner. It was surprisingly neat despite the old furniture at the surroundings.

"Please forgive my rudeness. This is the best cushion we have in the house. In case you prefer a better cushion to rest your feet you can use Aoshi's lap" Okina grinned.

The old man was answered directly by a deathliest glare of Japan's scariest ninja boy, Shinomori Aoshi.

Misao chuckled before slowly resting her knees on the cushion.

"Are you ready?" Okina asked.

Misao nodded promptly.

The old ninja took a deep breath before he started to tell the whole story. It took him approximately an hour to finish the story.

"I see. So, the two of you were taking care of me when I was a baby"

Misao glanced at both men sitting in front of her.

"We are sorry that we could not prevent the death of your parents" Okina frowned.

"My parent's death was unavoidable and I believe even a famous doctor won't be able to cure them. Above all, I owe the two of you my life"

Misao placed her hands in front of her knees and bowed as deep as she could.

"Please raise up, your highness. It's an honor for both of us to be given a chance to take care of you"

Okina smiled as he helped Misao back to her sitting position.

"Thank you, Okina san" Misao said as both of her eyes welled up in tears.

"Aoshi" Okina called.

The twenty six years old ninja lost in his own thought was brought back forcefully to reality.

"Go get yourself a new casual summer wear and guide the princess around the town. You look like a beggar in that robe"

Okina commanded handed Aoshi some amount of money.

Aoshi gave Okina a look of doubt then averted his glance to Misao.

"Don't worry. No one outside the castle except you and Okina san know who I am" she winked.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you want to go?" Aoshi asked lazily.<p>

"The clothing store of course. You need to get a new summer wear" she answered.

"Okina told me to be your guide so you're the first priority here"

"Well, for your information my first priority is to get you a new summer wear" she summarized.

Aoshi held his breath when he realized that starting a debate with a stubborn princess isn't a good idea.

They entered the nearest clothing store and Misao noticed all girls blushed when they saw Aoshi. Some of them even drooled at him. She found it so funny that she ought to seal her mouth with both hands to prevent herself from laughing like a mad female hyena.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you have any summer wear that fits the gentleman here?" Misao asked the middle aged shop owner politely.

"Sure. You'll find them there"

The owner pointed some summer wears at the corner of the shop.

"Thank you" Misao smiled before dragging Aoshi along with her.

She took a high budget black summer wear with a pair of golden dragon embroidered on it.

"I can't afford that" Aoshi protested after he counted the money Okina gave him.

"My treat" Misao replied with a glee as she showed her hand bag that full of gold.

"But…"

"Don't 'but' me, Aoshi sama. Go get change while I take care of the payment"

She pushed him into the changing room and ran toward the owner to pay the clothes.

In less than half an hour Aoshi came out from the changing room and he was rewarded with flying kisses from some geishas passing by the shop.

"You look awesome, boy!. Take these new wooden sleepers with you for free and I'll take care of your old ones"

The owner handed Aoshi a new pair of wooden sleeper and took the old ones away.

"Thank you, Sir" Aoshi said awkwardly.

"Let's go get some dumplings, Aoshi sama. Today is moon-viewing day"

Misao pulled Aoshi's right arm cheerfully.

"Hey, Shinomori!"

Aoshi turned to the caller and found a twenty years old guy with rooster-like hair style.

"Who is he?" Misao asked curiously.

"Sagara Sanosuke, my childhood friend" Aoshi answered.

"So, this chick is the reason why you refuse the offer of arrange marriage with my sister" Sanosuke said as he stared at Misao from head to toe.

"She has nothing to do with that" Aoshi replied promptly.

"I'm sure that you'll regret your decision in the future, mate. My sister is much prettier than that weasel chick of yours" Sanosuke claimed before he left the spot.

"What a rude guy" Misao grunted as she sent daggers to the rooster head's back by her look.

* * *

><p>"You should go home before your father starts to worry and sends his troops to pick you up" Aoshi advised.<p>

"I've commanded one of my servants to disguise so he won't notice"

Misao chewed her dumplings as she stared at the full moon above.

"Anyway, I didn't know that a princess is educated to climb a rooftop"

Aoshi replied before he stabbed his toothpick at the dumplings and brought it to his mouth.

"For your information, I learned climbing by myself and I hate to do girly things those teachers in the castle taught me" she stated.

"I can see that you're off with girly things from your clothes"

"Hey!, are you mocking me?" she placed a hand on her waist.

"Not at all" he responded calmly.

She let out a heavy sigh before started to stare secretly at the man sitting beside her. His long raven hair was tied neatly in a high pony tail and everything about his face was so perfect that she has no doubt God has spent an extra time while creating him.

_If only he could smile more often_, she thought.

"Aoshi sama" she called him after a while.

"What?"

"Do you believe in love at the first sight?"

Aoshi nearly chocked when he heard her words.

"Why are you asking that?" he asked back.

"Because, I think that I'm in love with you" she uttered with a low voice.

Some several of pink dots appeared on both of her cheeks.

Aoshi was dumbstruck that he couldn't give her any reply. He must admit that he noticed some kind of odd feeling at their first encounter. However, he has no idea whether it was love.

"Mind your social rank, princess. You can't get married with a commoners like me" he answered coldly.

"I'm an adopted princess, Aoshi sama. My actual social rank is a commoner" she fought back.

"I don't think the shogun will be happy when he found out" he continued.

"I have the right to decide my future" Misao claimed.

"I've been killing bandits since I was thirteen. Aren't you afraid of me?" he glared at her.

"My foster father has also killed people during the civil war and I'm not scared of him" she fought back.

"You deserve a better guy and the guy is definitely not me" he declared.

"Are you telling me that you don't see me as an adult woman since you were the one who took care of me when I was a newborn baby?" she raged as she rose up from her seat.

He was about to give his reply when all of sudden she lost her balance and fell from the roof.

"Misao!" he screamed out loud as he caught her on the wrist and embraced her.

However, his feet slipped from the roof causing him to fall along with her. Fortunately, both of them managed to fall on the soft grass with Misao on top of Aoshi.

Ice blue eyes stared at green blue eyes for a moment that seemed like eternity.

She leaned forward as she planted her lips gently on his. His eyes were remained opened since her kiss was out of his expectation. She broke the kiss and stood up with her back facing him. Still in a shock state, he slowly brought his body to a sitting position before tracing his lips with two fingers.

"See you again soon, Aoshi sama" Misao bid him farewell before she left the place.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

"I'm home" Misao said weakly when she reached her room.

Her body was sweaty since she was doing horseback riding around the castle for God knows how long that it was already dark when she realized.

"Welcome home, Misao sama" Ochika her servant greeted her with glee.

Misao grabbed the nearest wet towel and started to clean her face before she changed into her sleeping robe.

"Ochika san"

"Yes, Misao sama?"

"Do I sound like a total idiot if I told you that I've fallen in love at the first sight" Misao asked warily.

Ochika fell in silence for a while but soon her lips formed a happy smile on her face.

"So, that's the reason why you were staring blankly at the garden every night this whole week"

"What do you mean?" Misao raised an eyebrow.

"Misao sama, I've been taking care of you since you came to the castle. Although you are a cheerful girl sometimes I caught a glimpse of loneliness in your eyes. But now it seemed like you have found the missing pieces, haven't you?"

Ochika gently brushed the princess long hair and braided it neatly.

"What if he doesn't have the same feeling?" Misao frowned.

"I don't think any man will dare to ignore such a beautiful princess"

"But, I hate doing girly stuffs and I bet every man prefers a feminine girl"

"I don't think so. You just worry too much" Ochika smiled.

"Misao" a baritone voice echoed from the entrance door.

"F-Father?" Misao squeaked like a panic mouse.

"Can I come in?" the voice asked.

In a speed of light Ochika handed Misao a red coat to cover her sleeping robe.

"Yes, father" Misao replied after she managed to equip the coat on her.

The shoji door slid opened and the middle age shogun walked in. Misao and Ochika bowed as low as they could.

"I have come to introduce your new bodyguard"

"A bodyguard?" Misao asked confusedly as she stared at her father.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors that my tomboy daughter managed to explore the nearby city on her own" the shogun smirked.

Misao looked away to hide her guilty looking face.

"You may come in, boy"

"Yes, your majesty"

Misao doubted her ears when she heard the familiar voice. She turned her gaze to the entrance door and found a tall man dressed in ninja uniform staring straight back at her.

"A-Aoshi sama" she gawked.

"So, you know each other. That's surprising" the shogun continued.

"The princess took care of me when I was wounded, your majesty" Aoshi explained.

"I see. Ochika, let's give them some privacy so they can have some chit chat"

"Yes, your majesty" Ochika bowed before she followed him to the exit door.

Silence filled the air and it was Misao who broke it.

"So, would you tell me your motive of becoming my bodyguard?"

"Extra income" he answered shortly.

"Don't worry about that. You'll get a lot of them in no time" she replied with an irritated tone before she left the spot.

He caught her wrist and pinned her to the wall behind.

"How could you be so dense?" he murmured.

She was about to answer him when suddenly she felt something soft pressing her lips obsessively. She felt her legs weakened as if they were made from some sort of jelly.

"A-Aoshi…sama…" she uttered when he broke the kiss.

He slipped his hand inside the front pocket of his uniform and drew out a wooden hair ornament.

"For you" he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you" she replied clumsily.

"That's the best I could afford. I'll get you a better one in the future" he summarized before he left her room.

Misao stared at the hair ornaments as she recalled what just happened. In contrast with his strong grip on her wrist, his kiss was a soft as a cotton candy.

* * *

><p>"I want some more arrowroot cake, Aoshi sama"<p>

Misao claimed childishly as she handed Aoshi the empty plate.

"That'll be your third plate"

Aoshi let out a big sigh before he stood up to get some more from the nearest tea shop.

Misao opened her hand bag and pulled out the hair ornament Aoshi gave her. She removed her previous hair ornament and was about to equip it when a crow took it away from her.

"Hey wait!" she said as she chased the bird.

The crow stopped at a tree branch and put the hair ornaments inside its nest before it flew away.

"If you think that a princess can't climb a tree then you're totally mistaken, Mister Crow"

Misao showed a huge grin before she started to climb the tree. Slowly she proceeded to the nest and grabbed her target. She was about to make her way back when the branch suddenly broke and she fell to the lake underneath. She got panicked since she doesn't know how to swim. She was about to drown when she felt a strong arm circling her waist and lifted her to the surface.

"Misao!, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes when she heard his voice. She nodded as she clung to his neck to keep her balance.

Aoshi rushed his way home and he was lucky that Okina was not in the house. He placed her on the floor and hastily opened the nearest cabinet in search of hot towel and some casual wear.

"Wear that before you catch a cold" he said as he handed her a grey bath robe with flower pattern.

He faced his back to her so she could change comfortably. Misao immediately changed her soaked kimono and put the bath robe on.

"I'm done" she said after a while.

"Please excuse me then"

Aoshi started to remove his clothes and Misao blushed when she caught the sight of his muscular chest that was full of bruises. She hastily averted her gaze to hide her blushing face.

"I'm sorry. I was just afraid to lose the hair ornament you gave me since it is my one and only treasure" she apologized.

"I believe that you have more valuable treasures in the castle"

Aoshi stated as he sat in front of her.

"Nothing could match the value of a gift from the person you love"

He was stunned by her words.

"Aoshi sama, I love you and I want you" she pleaded as she grabbed both of his arms.

"I'm a sinner, Misao. You'll regret your decision" he stated firmly.

"Then allow me to help you wash those sins away" she insisted.

"Once a sinner, forever a sinner. You can't change the fact"

"I believe that every one deserves a second chance to be a better person" she concluded.

Green blue eyes stared at ice blue eyes for a moment that seemed like ages.

"Misao…" he called her.

"Make me yours" she said before leaning to his chest.

He tilted her chin up before sealing her lips with his.

"Do you love me, Aoshi sama?" she re-confirmed after they broke the kiss.

"Aa" Aoshi replied before he moved forward to ravish her luscious lips again.

He finally realized that she was the fairest flower he has been searching for all the years.

_Censored_

* * *

><p>The next morning Aoshi woke up when he heard the voice of people fighting outside.<p>

"Misao, wake up" he whispered as he shook the girl who slept beside him.

"What is it?" she replied sleepily.

"Something bad is going on outside. We should leave this place in a hurry"

He handed her the kimono she wore the day before and grabbed his ninja uniform. Misao immediately get change and adjusted the length of her kimono so she could move easier. Aoshi's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her pulling out some kunais from her hand bag.

"Don't underestimate me, bodyguard. I'm a well trained princess" she smirked.

Aoshi smiled before he took out his sword and opened the front door.

"A princess and her ninja. What a coincidence"

A man covered in bandages with a long sword on his right hand showed an evil smile. Behind him there were approximately ten swordsmen on horse.

"Shishio Makoto!" Aoshi hissed.

"But, that evil man was supposed to be sentenced to death two years ago" Misao said.

"For your information I was sentenced to death, missy. However, it looks like the hell wasn't ready to accept me that I managed to escape from the prison though I have to deal with these burn injuries as the consequence" Shishio replied proudly.

"My father will get rid of you in no time" Misao glared at her opponent.

"Oh!, I forgot to tell you that your father is a dead man"

Shishio threw a grey silk kimono covered in blood to the ground.

"No…it…can't be…." Misao shuddered at the fact.

"Your old man was begging me on both knees to spare your life. How pathetic!"

Shishio laughed out loud.

"You're the one who's pathetic, Shishio. You've come to dig your own grave"

Okina who was dressed in dark blue ninja uniform walked toward the mummy-like man.

"Kashiwazaki Nenji, it's been a while since I challenged you on a duel" Shishio greeted the old man.

"Aoshi, bring the princess with you and run as far as you could" Okina commanded.

"But, what about you?" Aoshi protested.

"Don't underestimate the power of this old soldier, boy. Now leave!" Okina screamed out loud before he pulled out his tongfa and attacked Shishio.

Aoshi hastily pulled Misao's hand and ran as fast as he could toward the forest.

"Hold it right there!" said one of the swordsman as he threw some shurikens toward the couple.

Aoshi swung his sword causing the pieces of metal hitting the hard ground.

"Let me handle those swordsmen, Shinomori. It's a perfect way to get rid of boredom"

Sanosuke smirked as he clenched both of his fists.

"Thanks, Sagara!" Aoshi moved his gaze to his childhood friend.

"Never ming. Anyway, have a nice journey, weasel princess" the fighter winked at Misao.

* * *

><p><em>Several years later<em>

"Mom!, Dad!"

The five years old boy stormed into the living room.

"What's wrong, Haru?" Misao asked as she placed her cup of tea back to the table.

"I met two men on my way back from the clothes shop and they were asking about both of you"

The little Shinomori who looks just like his father reported.

"How did they look like?" Aoshi added.

"The one is an old man with silver beard and the other is a young man with rooster-like hairstyle"

Aoshi and Misao exchanged look at each other.

"Let's go and take a look"

Misao lifted Haru up before she ran to the exit door followed by Aoshi.

"Misao!, Aoshi!"

Aoshi let out a relief sigh while Misao shed her tears of happiness when they saw two figures of men waving their hands while calling their name.

**The End**

_**Author's Note: Phew!, that was long (^^;). This fanfic is completed at last (^o^)b. Thank you all for reading (^-^). I wouldn't have made it this far without your support (*^-^*). Critics, comments, grammar indication, suggestions, anything you want to tell me just click the review button and write'em there (^_-)b**_

20


	11. Bonus Chapter

**Title : Christmas Present **

**Settings: Meiji Era. Misao, 16 years old. Aoshi, 26 years old.**

**Warnings: Some amount of OOCness and harsh language.**

**Summary: Misao preparing a Christmas present for her beloved 'you know who'. **

* * *

><p>Approximately four months have passed since the last fight Yukishiro Enishi. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Tsubame and Yahiko were invited to Aoiya to celebrate Christmas together.<p>

"Yahiko, hold the chair still" Misao commanded.

"Stop complaining!. I'm trying my best here. Why don't you get your Aoshi sama to place it for you then?"

Yahiko replied with an irritated tone as he strengthened his grip on the wooden chair.

"Well, Aoshi sama was meditating and I don't think it's a good idea to disturb him" Misao answered.

"I was practicing with my wooden sword when you dragged me here" Yahiko protested.

Misao let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Yahiko. I apologize to have dragged you here. Would you be more cooperative so that we can finish this quickly?" she stated.

Yahiko grunted.

Misao carefully placed the neatly decorated mistletoe on Aoiya entrance door. She stared at it for a while before she showed a smile of satisfaction.

"Yahiko" she called the younger boy.

"Now what?" Yahiko responded lazily.

"Do you know the magic of mistletoe?"

Yahiko shrugged his head horizontally.

"Any couple who managed to kiss underneath mistletoe will get married in near future" she explained.

"So, are you going to ask mister dark and handsome to kiss you underneath it?" Yahiko smirked.

"What?. I didn't say a word about that"

Misao flushed.

"Oh, I forgot that you're such a coward when it comes to love relationship" Yahiko started to mock his opponent.

"I'm not a coward and I definitely will ask Aoshi sama to kiss me underneath the mistletoe!" Misao claimed as she jumped from the wooden chair.

"Why don't you practice here so I can give you some suggestions" Yahiko continued.

"Well, if you insist"

Misao cleared her throat.

"Oh ma' Lord Aoshi. It'll be a great honor for this sinful woman to be granted a chance to steal a kees from your leeps" she declared in an exaggerated accent.

Yahiko stood still for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"You sounded stupid!. Who do you think you are?. A mad French lady?" he spoke out.

The poor boy was responded by Misao's famous anger kick that successfully hit the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Aoshi was about to drink his tea when all of sudden the shoji door of his room slid opened revealing a rooster head street fighter and a red haired samurai.<p>

"Hey, Shinomori san. Let's go to the Shirobeko for lunch. The old geezer said that the restaurant has been serving Chinese food since two weeks ago and I've been craving for Chinese food lately" Sanosuke said as he rubbed his growling tummy.

"Did your parents teach you to knock first before entering someone's room?"

Aoshi complained as he placed his teacup back to the desk.

"I guarantee that you'll like the food" Sanosuke added.

"I'm afraid to say that Chinese food isn't the only thing Sano was craving for" Kenshin sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, all waitresses there are….hmmmph!"

Kenshin had not even finished his word when Sano blocked his mouth with both hands.

"Just come with us and you'll see" Sanosuke smirked.

Aoshi felt that something unfortunate was about to happen when he noticed Sanosuke's evil grin.

"Sanosuke!, where do you think you're going?. We still haven't finished decorating the Christmas tree in the living room"

Kaoru who was passing through the corridor with a huge box of Christmas decorations on her hands protested.

"Sorry, missy. I'll deal with that later. We have an urgent call" Sanosuke replied while dragging Kenshin with him.

"Aoshi san, what the hell is going on here?"

Kaoru averted her gaze to the tall and dark man beside her.

"That rooster head is up to something evil"

Aoshi replied promptly before following Sanosuke.

"Something evil?"

Kaoru repeated as she tilted her head to the right side looking confused.

* * *

><p>"Yo!, Tae!. It's been a while" Sanosuke greeted a waitress near the entrance door.<p>

"Sanosuke san, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Sae. Tae is my twin sister" Sae complained.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm bringing two customers with me" Sanosuke continued.

"I'll let the newcomer guide you to our finest seat so please wait here"

Sae smiled before she left the place.

Aoshi explored his surroundings carefully and his eyes stopped at some waitresses who giggled at him. He finally noticed Sanosuke's main purpose for eating lunch at the Shirobeko. All of the waitresses were wearing China dress and Sanosuke was busy gawking at more than half exposed female legs passing by in front of him.

"Aoshi, you're quite popular here. Aren't you?"

Kenshin said as he pointed at several girls drooling at the gentleman sitting beside him.

"Not really" Aoshi replied as he averted his gaze away.

"You don't have to be modest about that. Everyone knows how popular you are among girls" Kenshin concluded as he sipped his Oolong tea.

"Poor weasel girl. She will have to fight those girls for the rest of her life" Sanosuke chuckled.

"May I take your order, Sir?" a waitress dressed in bright red China dress asked.

"Speak of the devil, here she is" Kenshin said.

Aoshi turned around and his eyes met those familiar ice blue eyes.

"A-Aoshi sama!"

Misao who didn't expect to see Aoshi nearly drop her tray to the floor in panic.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Err… part time job" she replied nervously.

"I have no doubt that Okina provides you with pocket money every month" he added.

"Well, I need more to buy something" she rolled her eyes.

"What is that something?" Aoshi gave a serious look.

"I can't tell you" she answered promptly.

"Hey guys, you better continue your fight at home. I'm so hungry that I might die" Sanosuke complained.

"Misao dono, please bring us today's special lunch" Kenshin ordered politely.

"Certainly" Misao replied after she wrote down the order and left the place in a hurry.

Aoshi stared blankly at the dining table in front of him while thinking seriously. To be honest he was curious about what Misao was hiding from him. He frowned when a negative thought of Misao having a secret boyfriend crossed his mind.

"Psst!, Shinomori san"

Aoshi was brought back to reality by Sanosuke's words.

"I didn't know that the weasel girl has beautiful legs to be stared at"

The poor street fighter was replied with a hard kick on his right shank causing him to cry out loud in pain.

* * *

><p>Misao smiled as she glanced at the high-rank green tea package on her right hand. It costs her more than a half of her part time salary for two weeks.<p>

She was about to enter the Aoiya when her eyes caught two figures coming out from inside the restaurant. She immediately hid herself behind a huge plum tree nearby. The light already went out since the restaurant was closed earlier for Christmas celebration. Misao gasped when she noticed two faces revealed by the moonlight.

"Tsubame" Yahiko called the smaller girl in front of him as they faced each other underneath the mistletoe.

"What is it, Yahiko kun?" Tsubame replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"Do you know about the magic of mistletoe?" he asked.

Tsubame stared at the so-called thing above her for a while.

"I really have no ideas about Western belief" she answered shortly.

"It's a promise of marriage"

Tsubame's face turned paprika red.

Yahiko took both of her hands and stared at her seriously.

"I'm not yet an adult but I promise I'll become stronger and when the time comes I want… I want…."

Yahiko gulped nervously while Tsubame froze in amusement.

"I want you to be my bride" Yahiko said after a long pause.

Tsubame smiled happily as tears escaped from both of her eyes.

"My pleasure" she replied.

Yahiko let out a relief smile before he leaned forward to kiss her.

_That impudent brat sure is a true gentleman_, Misao thought as she shed her tears of joy.

She tiptoed her way to the Aoiya and entered from the back door in order not to disturb the happy couple. She saw drunken Kenshin sang along song with drunken Okina while Kaoru were giggling like crazy with Omasu and Ochika. Silently she climbed the stairs and proceeded her way to the room at the corner.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was busy writing an investigation report. It usually was a piece of cake for him because he has been doing the job from since he was fifteen. However, today was different. He kept misspelled some words and ended up filling his desk with numerous crumpled papers. He was even thinking to drink a huge bottle of sake to chill down but he ended up throwing away the thought since he knew that he'll end up blabbering like an idiot when he is drunk.

_Misao is sixteen and it's obvious for a girl of her age to be involved in a love relationship_, he thought.

Unfortunately, he has no choice but to admit that a part of him wanted to claim both her body and soul as the property of his own.

_Knock!, Knock!_

"Come in" he said after tossing those crumpled papers to the trashcan.

Misao slid the shoji door opened and walked in.

"Aoshi sama, I'm sorry for disturbing your peaceful time" she apologized after she closed the shoji door behind her.

"Never mind" he replied as he placed his book back to the bookshelf then turned around to face her.

She kneeled in front of him and took something from her front pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Aoshi sama"

She muttered as she handed him a package of high-rank green tea.

He examined his Christmas present with a look of surprise. At last he realized how stupid he was to have mistrusted her behavior.

"Thank you, Misao" he said calmly.

She smiled at him shyly.

"Do have any request for your Christmas present?" he asked.

"Would…you…. kiss me…. underneath…the mistletoe?" she uttered nervously.

After a long moment that seemed like forever he finally nodded to her request. Her lips formed a happy smile. She guided him to the entrance door and stood below the mistletoe.

"Misao" he called her.

"Yes, Aoshi sama?" she replied.

"Although I might not be able to provide you with a happily ever after I promise that I will protect you until the end" he stated firmly.

"Aoshi sama, to be by your side is a happily ever after for me" Misao replied with a big smile.

He smiled back at her before leaning forward to lock his lips fully on hers in a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize to Shinomori's woman for disappointing her with my last chapter. My brain was cracking (still now, LOL) at that time. This one is a token of my apology. I hope you like it (^-^)V. See you all again next time in…lemony fics collection, perhaps? (LOL).**_

9


End file.
